Déja vu
by prunelle05
Summary: Bella est devenue un vampire quelques mois après le départ des Cullen, maintenant après 75ans, elle doit les affronter une nouvelle fois. Comment vont-ils réagir à la nouvelle Bella ? Qui est le véritable compagnon de notre Bella ?
1. prologue

**Déjà vu**

Résumé:

Bella est devenue un vampire quelques mois après le départ des Cullen, maintenant après 75ans, elle doit les affronter une nouvelle fois. Comment vont-ils réagir à la nouvelle Bella ? Qui est le véritable compagnon de notre Bella ?

Prologue:

Point de vue externe:

Un groupe de sept vampires et un loup jouaient au base-ball, une activité qu'ils aimaient pratiquer quand il faisait de l'orage comme maintenant. Le jeu se déroulait normalement jusqu'un petit vampire se figea et regarda dans le vide. Après quelques secondes, il revint à lui.

« STOP ! » cria-t-il.

Tout le monde se rassembla au centre du terrain afin qu'il explique pourquoi il avait interrompu si brusquement la partie de jeu.

« J'ai eu une vision, trois vampires sont dans les environs, ils nous ont entendu, ils ont décidé de venir voir ce qui se passe. » expliqua-t-il aux autres.

« Qui sont-ils ? Que veulent-ils ? Les connaissons-nous ? » Demanda le chef du coven inquiet.

« Je ne vois pas grand-chose, c'est flou comme si quelque chose me bloque. Je vois seulement trois vampires dans ma vision mais je ne vois pas à quoi ils ressemblent ou ce qu'ils veulent vraiment… » Répondit le petit vampire.

Tout le monde resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, ce n'était pas une atmosphère calme et paisible. La peur et l'anxiété pouvait se sentir dans l'air, pas besoin d'être un empath pour cela. Le silence fut brisé par le vampire baraqué du groupe.

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais ça me rappelle quelque chose que nous avons déjà vu et vécu… » Murmura-t-il.

En réponse à sa déclaration, il reçut un grognement de l'un des hommes.

« Oh je dis juste ce que je pense, c'est tout ! » répliqua le musclé.

« C'est peut-être ça le problème ! » lui rétorqua l'homme qui avait grogné.

« Attendons et voyons ce qu'ils veulent… » Décida fermement le patriarche du groupe.

Quelques minutes passèrent quand trois vampires émergèrent de la forêt dans une brume légère, tout trois marchaient à un rythme humain. Un des sept vampires reconnu un mâle et une femelle qui se trouvaient dans le groupe de trois, cependant, il ne reconnaissait pas le troisième vampire car celui-ci semblait être caché par un manteau sombre avec un capuchon. Toutefois, il pouvait sentir son odeur, celle-ci lui semblait très familière mais aussi étrangère en même temps.

Il regarda les deux vampires intensément et se concentra sur les émotions qu'ils dégageaient mais ne pouvait pas avoir une lecture claire de ce qu'ils éprouvaient. Étrange…

« Peter ? Charlotte ? Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda-t-il curieux.

Les deux vampires en question ne répondirent pas et ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention, ils étaient plutôt concentrés sur le vampire les accompagnants…


	2. Chapter 1

Déjà vu : Première partie.

Point de vue externe :

Un groupe de sept vampires et un loup jouaient au base-ball, une activité qu'ils aimaient pratiquer quand il faisait de l'orage comme maintenant. Le jeu se déroulait normalement jusqu'un petit vampire se figea et regarda dans le vide. Après quelques secondes, il revint à lui.

« STOP ! » cria-t-il.

Tout le monde se rassembla au centre du terrain afin qu'il explique pourquoi il avait interrompu si brusquement la partie de jeu.

« J'ai eu une vision, trois vampires sont dans les environs, ils nous ont entendus, ils ont décidé de venir voir ce qui se passe. » Expliqua-t-il aux autres.

« Qui sont-ils ? Que veulent-ils ? Les connaissons-nous ? » Demanda le chef du coven inquiet.

« Je ne vois pas grand-chose, c'est flou comme si quelque chose me bloque. Je vois seulement trois vampires dans ma vision, mais je ne vois pas à quoi ils ressemblent ou ce qu'ils veulent vraiment… » Répondit le petit vampire.

Tout le monde resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, ce n'était pas une atmosphère calme et paisible. La peur et l'anxiété pouvaient se sentir dans l'air, pas besoin d'être un empath pour cela. Le silence fut brisé par le vampire baraqué du groupe.

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais ça me rappelle quelque chose que nous avons déjà vu et vécu… » Murmura-t-il.

En réponse à sa déclaration, il reçut un grognement de l'un des hommes.

« Oh je dis juste ce que je pense, c'est tout ! » répliqua le musclé.

« C'est peut-être ça le problème ! » lui rétorqua l'homme qui avait grogné.

« Attendons et voyons ce qu'ils veulent… » Décida fermement le patriarche du groupe.

Quelques minutes passèrent quand trois vampires émergèrent de la forêt dans une brume légère, tous trois marchaient à un rythme humain. Un des sept vampires reconnut un mâle et une femelle qui se trouvait dans le groupe de trois, cependant, il ne reconnaissait pas le troisième vampire, car celui-ci semblait être caché par un manteau sombre avec un capuchon. Toutefois, il pouvait sentir son odeur, celle-ci lui semblait très familière, mais aussi étrangère en même temps.

Il regarda les deux vampires intensément et se concentra sur les émotions qu'ils dégageaient, mais ne pouvait pas avoir une lecture claire de ce qu'ils éprouvaient. Étrange…

« Peter ? Charlotte ? Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda-t-il curieux.

Les deux vampires en question ne répondirent pas et ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention, ils étaient plutôt concentrés sur le vampire les accompagnants…

« Bonjour, il me semble que vous êtes des connaissances de Jasper… Je suis Carlisle et c'est ma femme, Esmé. À ma droite, ce sont Emmett et son épouse, Rosalie. À leur côté, il s'agit d'Alice et de son compagnon, Jacob. À ma gauche, il y a aussi Edward et Jasper qui sont tous les deux uniques. » Présenta le chef du coven.

Le vampire inconnu fouetta sa tête dans un geste brusque pour qu'il puisse mieux examiner Jacob, un petit grognement commença à sortir de sa gorge, les Cullen se demandaient vaguement pourquoi ce vampire était si hostile vers Jacob, Peter installa une de ses mains sur l'épaule droite du vampire afin d'essayer de le calmer même s'il savait que c'était totalement inutile.

« Ça ne vaut pas la peine, ne te rabaisse pas à lui… » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avec force.

Le vampire étranger calma son grognement petit à petit et hocha la tête pour faire comprendre à Peter pour l'informer qu'il avait bien reçu le message. Le vampire s'avança lentement pour s'arrêter enfin à quelques centimètres de Jacob. Celui-ci se recula inquiet d'être aussi proche de cet inconnu. Qui ce qu'il était capable de faire ?

« Jakey, Jakey, Jakey… Que vais-je faire de toi ? » Demanda le vampire froidement.

« B… » Commença Jacob d'une voix tremblante.

« J'espère pour toi que tu aimes toujours autant courir, car là, t'as plutôt intérêt à détaler si tu ne veux pas que je mette la main sale petite ordure ! » murmura le vampire avec venin dans sa voix.

Tout le monde qui l'entourait pouvait entendre le ton que ce vampire utilisait, il était sombre et mortel, on pouvait sentir la menace sous ses mots.

Jacob écarquilla les yeux dans la peur et la terreur. Il recula encore plus de ce qu'il avait déjà fait et commença aussitôt à courir dans l'autre sens.

« Oh merde ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Un dernier regard en arrière et il s'élança dans une plus grande vitesse en se transformant dans un loup roux de la taille d'un cheval énorme. Certes, il était très rapide dans cette forme, mais pas aussi rapide que le vampire qu'il l'avait menacé plus tôt.

Le troisième vampire qui était arrivée avec Peter et charlotte marchait à un rythme humain, car pour lui, il n'était pas encore temps de courir, il allait donner à Jacob une longue distance d'avance. Oh, il allait payer pour lui avoir menti et l'avoir abandonné non-protégé quand il le fallait et en moment de besoin.

« Que-Que va faire ce vampire à mon compagnon ? » demanda Alice anxieuse pour Jacob.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas trop ! Il ne va rien faire de drastique, il va juste lui montrer les conséquences qu'il a vécues par la faute de ce chien. Vois-tu, ton Jacob et ce vampire se connaissent, même très bien, depuis longtemps, ils étaient les meilleurs amis jusqu'au jour où il l'a trahi ! » Informa Peter sombrement.

« C'est impossible ! Ma Bella a été tué il y a des années ! » Hurla Edward indigné.

« Si j'étais toi, Edward, je surveillerais le ton que j'utilise pour parler à mon frère… » Avertis le vampire inconnu.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

« Tu as raison sur une chose cependant, ta Bella est effectivement morte dans les bois près de sa maison quand tu l'as quitté là-bas, seule aux dents d'un vampire sadique qui avait soif de vengeance pour la mort de son vrai compagnon… » Répondit le vampire en ne dévoilant pas son identité.

Sur cette note, cette personne enleva très lentement comme si au ralenti son capuchon, personne ne pouvait la reconnaitre avec sa tête toujours baissée, elle entreprit d'enlever son manteau tout doucement, il tomba au sol. Elle releva subitement la tête pour être accueilli avec des visages choqués pour la plupart, sans attendre leurs réactions, elle se retourna et couru à vitesse vampirique en laissant sept vampires sous avec leur bouche bée sur son sillage de choc de ce qui venait d'arriver…

Pendant une longue période, il y eut un long silence inconfortable où personne ne parla ou bougea. Finalement, c'est Rosalie qui rompit cette atmosphère lourde et pesante.

« Je n'ai pas rêvé ! C'était bien notre Bella ? » Demanda-t-elle aux autres pour s'assurer qu'elle n'imaginait pas des choses.

« Votre Bella ? Excuse-moi si je me trompe salope, mais il me semble que c'est toi et ta foutue famille qui l'ai abandonné comme une moins que rien. Ce vampire-là n'est plus votre Bella, la fille innocente et timide, cette fille est morte il y a des années. Cette femme qui vient de partir est tout le contraire de la fille que vous avez quitté, elle a dû construire une carapace autour d'elle afin de se protéger ! » S'exclama Charlotte en se débattant dans les bras de son compagnon. Elle portait un regard et une expression dégoutée face au coven qui avait fait du mal à sa petite fille.

Charlotte avait apparemment touché un point sensible, car personne parmi le clan de vampires ne semblait réagir à ses propos. Ils savaient tous qu'elle avait raison.

« Vous avez vu toutes les marques de morsures sur son corps ? Elle en a autant que Jazz… » S'étonna Emmett en essayer de concentrer l'attention de Charlotte et sa femme sur autre chose afin de calmer les choses entre elles deux.

« Comment a-t-elle eu ces cicatrices ? Sont-elles dues à des guerres du sud ? » Demanda Jasper, le militaire du groupe.

« Beaucoup sont de quand elle était humaine et les autres c'est en participant avec les Volturi, elle en a fait partie. Isa est l'un des vampires les plus puissants avec le major. Elle est connue comme l'ange de la destruction. » Expliqua Peter calmement en essayant de ne pas se mettre en colère au souvenir de comment il l'avait retrouvé à moitié morte.

« Comment a-t-elle pu en avoir autant quand elle était encore seulement humaine ? » demanda Edward d'un ton triste.

« Torturé, violé et battu par des nouveau-nés sous le commandement de Victoria et Laurent ! » rétorqua Bella en arrivant avec des yeux noirs de colère avec un Jacob boitant légèrement à ses côtés.

Jacob avait quelques bleus sur la poitrine et un œil au beurre noir ainsi que des traces de griffures le long de ses bras. Chaque vampire dans la clairière écarquilla les yeux dans la crainte à l'état de Jacob. Tous, savaient désormais qu'il ne fallait pas faire chier Bella.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama Esmé à l'information de Bella et à l'état de Jacob.

« Laurent ? C'est impossible ! Il est avec les Denali, il est devenu végétarien. » Répliqua Edward outré.

À cette déclaration, tout le monde pouvait observer que de la haine pure et de la rage s'infiltraient dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui avait déjà vécu tant de choses.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis là, mon garçon ? » le mit en garde Peter mortellement.

« À Denali ? Ah oui ! C'est dans doute pour cette raison que Laurent est l'un des premiers vampires à me violer quand j'étais humaine et sans défense ! Peut-être voudrais-tu le voir en direct par mes souvenirs ainsi que mes pensées pour vérifier si je mens ou pas ? » S'exclama en colère Bella avec ses petits points en boule tremblant de tout son corps par la rage qui le traversait.

Bella lui cracha au visage avec son venin pour la bonne mesure, en effet, durant son monologue coléreux, elle s'était rapprochée d'Edward pour n'être séparé que par quelques centimètres de distance.

« C'est assez, Edward ! Ne parle pas à ma petite fille de la sorte ! » Ordonna Carlisle fermement ne laissant aucune chance à la discussion.

Si Bella pouvait pleurer à ce moment-là, elle le ferait. Les paroles que Carlisle avait prononcées étaient touchantes au plus profond du cœur non battant de Bella. Deux choses se produisirent alors au même instant, des larmes de venin s'écoulèrent le long des joues de Bella et cette dernière accourue se jeter dans les bras du leader du Coven Cullen, l'homme qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son deuxième père.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je pensais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais… » S'exclama-t-elle en sanglotant hystériquement.

« Chut ma chérie, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Esmé rejoignant l'étreinte entre le père et la fille, inquiète pour sa fille.

Sa question prononcée, Bella se raidit dans les bras de Carlisle.

« Si l'on continuait tout cela dans un endroit plus confortable ? » proposa aimablement Rosalie.

« Tu as raison blondie, même si je connais une partie de l'histoire. » Dis Jacob.

Bella se retira des bras de son second père et se retourna afin d'aller se placer face à face avec Jacob, elle grogna férocement dans son visage. Jacob tremblait de peur. Finalement, Peter rapprocha le corps de Bella avec le sien, tentant d'éviter qu'elle attaque le loup qui était une fois son meilleur ami.

« Ne pense même pas que j'ai oublié ! » cracha Bella avec venin dans sa voix en se débattant difficilement dans les bras de Peter.

Sur ce, elle se dégagea des bras de Peter et se dirigea vers la villa qu'occupait les Cullen avec Jasper chaud sur ses talons suivit de Peter et Charlotte pour terminer avec le reste des Cullen. Bella sentait une traction vers Jasper, mais ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur ce que cela signifiait. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour constater que Peter et Charlotte avaient tous les deux des sourires de merde sur leur visage. Elle secoua lentement la tête exaspérée sur leur comportement et se concentra sur ses pensées.

Cela allait être une longue discussion…

Quelques minutes passèrent et Bella était installé dans le canapé de la salle de séjour des Cullen. Jasper était assis juste à ses côtés et tentait de la calmer et l'apaiser en lui envoyant des vagues de calme grâce à son pouvoir d'empathie. De l'autre côté de Bella, se trouvaient Peter et Charlotte qui était, elle assit sur les genoux de son compagnon. Dans un fauteuil solitaire étaient Carlisle et Esmé enlacer l'un à l'autre pour le soutien de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir sur le passé de celle qu'ils considéraient comme leur propre fille. Alice et Jacob se tenaient quant à eux, debout près de la porte d'entrée. Rosalie et Emmett étaient tous deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le sol en face de Bella, Rosalie portait un regard de colère qui était surtout dirigé dans le dos d'Edward. Edward avait le dos tourné aux autres et observait l'horizon à travers la grande baie vitrée de la pièce.

Edward savait qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie et de son existence en quittant Bella, mais il ne pensait pas à ce point. Il se sentait coupable, c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait trouver la force en lui de regarder dans les yeux de l'amour de sa vie : Bella.

Carlisle prit une profonde inspiration inutile avant de se tourner vers sa petite fille.

« Chérie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour toi après notre départ ? » demanda-t-il avec compassion.

Bella n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à Carlisle parce que celle-ci fut coupée avant de pouvoir commencer à raconter sa douloureuse histoire.

« Vous voulez dire après l'avoir abandonné comme une merde ! » hurla Charlotte d'indignation.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé, ni les circonstances… » Contra Edward froidement en direction de Charlotte.

« Oh c'est là que tu as tort ! » répondit Peter calmement au contraire de sa femme.

« Tout ça, c'est la faute de ce monstre, s'il n'avait pas attaqué Bella, je ne l'aurais pas quitté ! » s'énerva Edward en désignant Jasper du doigt tout en parlant.

C'en était assez pour Bella, elle perdait patience, car celle-ci se leva d'un bond et se retourna vers Edward avec des yeux noirs de colère et son doigt pointé dans la direction de celui-ci.

« C'est assez ! Et toi, ne t'avise pas de blâmer Jasper, car il me semble que c'était ta décision de me quitter, pas la sienne. En ce qui concerne Jasper c'est un empath, espèce d'imbécile, il a ressenti pas seulement sa propre soif de sang, mais essentiellement celle de tous dans la pièce ce jour-là, alors ne le blâme pas pour quelque chose qui était hors contrôle, c'était naturel pour lui d'écouter ses instincts et m'attaquer pour boire mon sang même si je ne suis pas si sûr si c'était vraiment pour mon sang qu'il se précipitait et pas autre chose… » S'exclama-t-elle furieusement en grognant pratiquement.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda Rosalie curieusement.

« Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Je pense que Jasper allait pour Edward et non pour moi. Je me rappelle que dans le studio de danse, Jasper n'a pas bronché à la quantité de sang que j'avais perdu, pourtant, il y en avait beaucoup, donc je trouve cela très étrange qu'avec une seule goute, il est dérangé au point de vouloir m'attaquer. En plus, les yeux d'Edward étaient complètement noirs… » Expliqua Bella d'une voix plus calme.

Finalement après son raisonnement, Bella se laissa tomber sur e canapé lourdement comme si épuisé de tout cela, ça lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie pour rester calme quand elle n'avait qu'une envie qui était de crier et hurler ainsi que se défouler. Personne ne dit un mot pendant un certain temps, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées, cherchant une explication à ce que Bella venait de leur dire. Elle avait du sens dans son raisonnement.

« Que s'est-il passé alors pour toi, sœurette ? » demanda Emmett dans une voix sérieuse ce qui était contraire à lui, rompant ainsi le silence inconfortable.

« Je vais commencer par ce qui s'est produit à ma fête d'anniversaire que je ne voulais pas, mais bien sûr, on m'a totalement ignoré comme d'habitude… » Dis Bella avec sarcasme en roulant des yeux.

« Voyons voir, voyons voir… Quand je me suis coupé avec ce cadeau, il y a eu du sang, mais ce que vous ignorez c'est que Jasper n'allait pas m'attaquer jusqu'à ce crétin me balance dans la table de verre qui se trouvait dans la salle. Je le sais parce que j'ai vu Jasper retenir sa respiration. Enfin bref, quelques jours plus tard, Edward me quittait au beau milieu de la forêt seule et perdue en me faisant passer pour votre animal de compagnie, quelqu'un qui n'était pas assez bon pour ce connard et une distraction pour son long temps ennuyeux. » Informa-t-elle avec un sourire béat en voyant la tête d'Edward.

Eddie avait une expression de terreur écrite sur tout son visage quand Bella révéla comment il l'avait quitté et tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour-là. C'est sûr, sa famille allait le tuer pour ça.

Jasper se releva en tremblant de fureur et de rage en grognant vicieusement à Edward. Ce dernier recula avec des yeux écarquillés. Valait mieux pour lui de ne pas être à la portée immédiate de Jasper ou de son côté sombre quand il était dans cet état.

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? » demanda Jasper en hurlant, les vitres de la maison tremblèrent légèrement à la force.

Jasper était très énervé et tout le monde dans la pièce pouvait sentir sa colère et sa haine pour Edward, il projetait son don.

« Je pensais qu'en la quittant avec une rupture nette, elle accepterait plus facilement mon départ même si ça me brisait le cœur de le faire de cette façon, il n'y a pas une seconde où je ne l'ai pas regretté. Je croyais la protéger de notre nature, c'est pourquoi je lui ai dit tous ces mensonges afin qu'elle avance et ait une vie normale humaine ! » Tenta d'expliquer Edward.

« C'est vrai que tu sais mieux que tout le monde ce qui est pour le mieux pour elle ! » Dis Peter avec sarcasme.

« Bref, j'ai passé quelques mois à déprimer puis, finalement, j'ai commencé à sortir de cet état émotionnel et trainer avec Jacob qui est devenu bien vite mon meilleur ami, mon soleil. Par la suite, j'ai appris qu'il était un loup et que Victoria ainsi que Laurent étaient tous les deux après moi… » Interrompit-elle Peter en expliquant ensuite.

Elle connaissait trop bien Peter pour savoir qu'il essayait de chercher la bagarre avec Edward, car il avait qu'une envie c'était de lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Tu veux que je continue, miel ? » demanda Charlotte avec inquiétude pour Bella.

« Merci, Char, mais je dois le faire moi-même, ça doit sortir… » Lui répondit-elle.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration bien inutile pour se donner du courage, car il lui en fallait vraiment. Elle sentit une vague de confiance venir à elle. Elle regarda Jasper et lui sourit en remerciement.

« Un jour, tout à changer et pour le pire. Heureusement, mon père n'était pas à Forks ce jour-là. Il était à un congrès de Seattle. Les loups avaient repéré plusieurs nouveau-nés causant des problèmes dans la push mais aussi dans Forks, c'était la distraction parfaite pour Victoria et Laurent afin que je me retrouve seule et sans défense. Jacob était censé me protéger, il s'était porté lui-même volontaire, mais il n'était nulle part pour être vu ou entendu. Maintenant, je comprends mieux où il était… » Chuchota-t-elle froidement en regardant Jacob avec des yeux noirs de fureur.

« Bell's, ce n'est pas… » Commença Jacob en essayant de trouver une excuse. Pathétique même pour lui.

« Ferme-là, je ne veux pas t'entendre en ce moment, ni jamais ! » s'exclama-t-elle en l'interrompant brusquement.

« Ne parle pas à mon compagnon de la sorte ! » hurla Alice.

« Et c'est toi qui vas peut-être m'arrêter ? Tu ferais mieux de la fermer à ton tour, nain de jardin, car je n'ai qu'une envie en ce moment, c'est de te mettre en morceaux, cependant, je ne le ferais pas, car ça bouleverserait Carlisle et Esmé. Je n'aurai aucun remords à le faire si tu me cherches un peu trop. » Ricana Bella en retroussant ses lèvres pour qu'Alice ait une vue parfaite de ses dents.

« Pas besoin de violence… » Tenta Carlisle essayant de calmer les choses.

« Pour continuer avant que je sois interrompu… » Murmura Bella en regardant hostilement Alice et Jacob.

« Victoria et Laurent m'ont enlevé et m'ont emmené dans une espèce de vieux hangar abandonner, je ne sais où. Là, Laurent ainsi que plusieurs nouveau-nés m'ont violé pendant que Victoria regardait avec plaisir, ils m'ont violé à plusieurs reprises avant de se fatigué, car je ne me défendais pas, à quoi bon me débattre quand je savais que c'était totalement inutile. Ils m'ont ensuite torturé en me laissant des marques de morsures. Laurent et Victoria me torturaient physiquement, mais aussi émotionnellement en me racontant toutes sortes de mensonges, ils jouaient à des jeux malades. J'étais inconsciente la plupart du temps après mes nombreux viols, je pensais que j'allais mourir au bout d'un moment, c'est là que sont intervenus Peter, Charlotte et quelques gardes Volturi, ils m'ont trouvé dans un sale état, j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang, trop de sang. Peter n'a pas perdu de temps et m'a transformé en injectant son venin directement dans mon cœur d'abord pour que ça aille plus vite, ensuite, il m'a mordu dans le cou, les poignets et les chevilles. Nous sommes restés avec les Volturi pendant quelques années après ma transformation afin que je puisse contrôler mon pouvoir, mais aussi apprendre plusieurs types de combats. J'ai été sur certaines missions afin de les aider. C'est ce que je faisais avec Peter et Charlotte quand on vous a entendu. Des questions ? » Demanda Bella simplement comme si tout était normal en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le canapé dans lequel elle était installée.

Un silence pesant suivit, tout le monde essayait de digérer les informations que leur avait données Bella.

« Eh bien merde alors ! » s'exclama subitement Emmett rompant ainsi le silence.

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour briser un silence gêné, ce serait bien évidemment le clown de la famille Cullen.

Il faisait à nouveau calme dans la pièce, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde sursaute dû au bruit que l'un d'eux émit. C'était un grognement, mais celui-ci n'était pas normal pour un vampire, il était féroce, presque hargneux. Tous se retournèrent pour connaitre l'identité de la personne responsable de ces grognements étranges pour réaliser qu'en fait, il s'agissait de Jasper ou plutôt dans ce cas, le major, le vampire le plus redouté et craint de tous, tout vampire avait une peur bleue de lui, même les Volturi le craignaient.

Très rapidement, on entendit les cris de douleur venant de deux des hommes présents dans la salle familiale. Jacob et Edward hurlaient de douleur pire que si Jane Volturi utilisait son don sur une personne selon Bella. Jasper leur envoyait d'énormes quantités d'émotions négatives via sa capacité d'empathie.

« Jazz, que fais-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Arrête ça tout de suite bon sang ! » S'exclama Alice frénétiquement avec une expression terrifier et inquiète pour son compagnon.

Comme Alice avait tort que d'ordonner quelque chose à ce vampire. En réponse, le major émit un rire maniaque et sadique. Peter et Charlotte savaient que c'était le côté obscur de leur frère et qu'il ne fallait pas le contester dans cet état d'esprit, rien ne pouvait arrêter ce qui était mis en place et le major Whitlock était très, très en colère voir furieux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre…

« Que je m'arrête ? Laisse-moi rire… » Demanda le major ahuri des ordres d'Alice.

« Dis-moi, Jacob Black où étais-tu exactement quand tu étais chargé de la protection d'Isabella, ici présente ? » questionna-t-il au garçon-loup.

Quand Bella entendit le major l'appelé par son prénom complet, elle ressentit des frissons plus que bienvenue parcourir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais ne pouvait pas expliquer le pourquoi, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses auparavant.

Jacob ne répondit pas, trop peur des répercutions et de ce que le major pouvait lui faire. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le major mijotait beaucoup de choses dans sa tête, les unes plus tordues que les autres.

« Réponds-moi mon garçon ! » ordonna le major en hurlant pratiquement dans le visage de Jacob parce que celui-ci s'était rapproché du loup.

« J'étais avec Alice ! Je suis désolé Bella. Elle m'a dit que tu ne risquais rien du tout… Elle est mon imprégnée, elle vient en premier. » Répondit Jacob d'une voix tremblante de peur.

À ses paroles, tous ceux qui étaient là pouvaient voir que s'il était possible pour Bella de pleurer réellement en cet instant, elle le ferait malgré que ses yeux étaient remplis de venin. Elle regarda Jacob avec souffrance, mais aussi de façon meurtrière, dégoutée de son comportement. Cet homme qui se tenait dans la même pièce qu'elle n'était plus son meilleur ami, cet homme était un étranger à ses yeux désormais. Elle se leva, fit son chemin vers la porte d'entrée, mais avant de sortir de là, elle se retourna vers Jacob avec des yeux brillants.

« Tu devrais réfléchir à deux fois sur une chose, Jacob. Alice t'as peut-être dit que je ne risquais rien ce jour-là, mais ce qu'elle a oublié de te révéler, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas être en mesure de voir les loups, même pas toi, alors penses-y très fort sur ce que cela signifie vraiment ! » Dit Bella dans un souffle rempli d'émotions avec des yeux brillants de venin qu'elle n'allait pas verser devant lui.

Elle tourna tout à fait son corps et sortie de cette maison, c'en était trop pour elle, il fallait qu'elle prenne sa colère sur certains arbres.

« Ton imprégnée passe en premier ? Il me semble qu'en tant que loup et protecteur de ta tribu, ton devoir est de protéger les humains. J'espère au fond de moi que tu vas vivre éternellement avec la conscience de ce que tu as causé et provoqué. À cause de toi, Bella s'est faite violée, battue et torturée… » Dis sombrement Rosalie indignée avec une expression froide et mortelle.

Cela dit, Rosalie partit à la recherche de Bella dans la forêt avoisinante, elle espérait qu'au fond de son cœur que celle qu'elle considérait comme une petite sœur même si elle avait été une salope totale dans le passé, ne ferait rien de stupide.

Dans la maison Cullen, les vampires pouvaient entendre des cris de douleurs et le bruit d'arbres étant arraché au loin. Tout le monde regarda dans cette direction méfiante et inquiète pour Bella avant de tourner leur regard vers Jacob. Celui-ci n'osait pas croiser leurs yeux, il se sentait honteux et coupable de n'avoir écouté Alice et ne rien faire pour arrêter ce qui s'était passé pour la femme qu'il avait jadis aimée et adorer.

« Je devrais peut-être essayer d'aller calmer ma petite fille… » Proposa Carlisle angoissé pour Bella.

De la baie vitrée, on pouvait observer des nuages sombres et des éclairs se former au-dessus des arbres où se trouvaient Bella et surement aussi Rosalie.

« Non, docteur Cullen. Elle en a besoin. Pendant toutes les années que Bella était avec nous, elle a enfermé ses émotions à l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle n'a jamais fait sortir aucune émotion. Il fallait bien qu'à un moment donné ses murs se brisent… » Informa Charlotte sans être inquiète pour sa petite fille, elle savait que Bella en avait besoin et qu'elle pouvait très bien se gérer.

« Jacob, Edward, je peux vous promettre une chose… C'est que vous allez regretter le jour où vous êtes né… » Murmura sombrement le major d'une voix mortelle.

Jacob ne dit rien, mais le regarda effrayé pour sa vie tandis qu'Edward hocha simplement la tête, il savait qu'il était en partie responsable de ce que sa bien-aimée avait vécu. Il allait à jamais regretter la décision de la quitter.

« Est-ce une menace, Jasper ? » demanda Alice méfiante du major.

« Non, Alice, c'est une promesse… » Dit-il en ricanant quand il vit Jacob trembler de peur avant de sortir de la maison à son tour afin d'aller à la recherche de Bella et Rosalie. Avant de sortir cependant, le major redevint Jasper à nouveau…

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Une fois en dehors de cette maison, je courus à toute vitesse pour entrer dans la forêt afin de me défouler. J'en avais besoin, j'étais si en colère, si furieuse. Je ne pouvais toujours pas me résoudre à croire les mots de Jacob. Ils résonnaient encore dans mon esprit.

_Elle est mon imprégnée… Elle passe en premier…_

Je croyais connaitre Jacob, après tous ces moments passés ensemble, mais apparemment, je me trompais. Je n'avais pas réalisé les dégâts que j'avais provoqués jusqu'à maintenant, c'est le son du tonnerre qui me ramena à la réalité. Oups, j'avais encore fait une voltige émotionnelle… La pluie tombait dangereusement sur moi, j'étais trempée, il fallait que je me calme avant que je détruise la forêt entière avec mon pouvoir, donc je repensais à des moments heureux. J'avais les yeux fermés et mes mains dans des points.

Tout le reste autour de moi disparut et je vis les images de mon père, Peter, Charlotte, les loups. Respirant profondément, je réussis à me calmer, non sans difficulté.

En ouvrant les yeux, je fus accueilli par la vision d'un ange avec un visage inquiet. Rosalie.

« Whoa ! Comment as-tu fait ça ? » Me demanda-t-elle dans la crainte avec de grands yeux et une expression médusée.

« Mon pouvoir. Il joue avec mes émotions la plupart du temps… » Lui expliquais-je.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais le contrôler avec les Volturi. » Dit-elle en réflexion…

J'haussais simplement les épaules en réponse. Qu'y avait-il à dire de toute façon ? Je savais par expérience que mon pouvoir pouvait parfois être hors de contrôle, surtout parce qu'il agissait la plupart du temps sur mes émotions. J'avais fait de nombreux dégâts depuis que j'étais devenu un vampire. J'avais effectivement un tempérament de feu, ma colère pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Paul ou de Caius.

« Comme tu peux le voir, ma capacité joue sur mes émotions la plupart du temps, enfin, si je ne mets pas mon bouclier pour éviter que ce genre de situation arrive trop souvent. » Lui expliquais-je.

« Je comprends le genre d'émotions que tu peux ressentir en ce moment, je sais ce que c'est, crois-moi quand je te le dis… » Soupira amèrement Rosalie.

Je la regardais interloqué et confus. Comment pourrait-elle connaitre ce sentiment, ce sentiment d'être indigne et pas assez bonne ? Elle au moins, elle a un homme merveilleux qui l'aime plus que tout, un homme sur qui elle peut compter dans n'importe quelle situation…

« Si j'ai été transformé en vampire, c'est parce que Carlisle m'a trouvé pour morte. Avant qu'il ne me retrouve, j'avais été agressé par plusieurs hommes. Agresser n'est pas le bon mot pour décrire cela, violés et battus sont deux meilleurs qualificatifs pour le décrire… » Murmura-t-elle.

Je la regardais les yeux écarquillés en état de choc, je ne pouvais pas le croire. Quel monstre pouvait faire ce genre de chose à une femme comme Rosalie ? Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi elle est devenue une vraie garce doublée d'une chienne, elle agit comme elle le fait pour se protéger…

**Point de vue de Rosalie :**

Je regardais cette jeune créature. Bella me rappelais tellement de moi à bien des égards. Elle était si forte et si courageuse, contrairement à elle, moi j'avais Emmett, elle, elle n'avait personne sur qui compter, elle n'avait pas de compagnon suis qui s'appuyer quand c'était trop dur par moment, il suffisait d'un bête truc pour te rappeler et avoir des Flash-backs sur ce qui s'est passé.

J'avais caché à tout le monde sauf mon ours de mari, le fait que j'avais un pouvoir, selon les informations que j'avais réussi à recueillir, j'avais un don semblable à celui de Marcus Volturi, à l'opposé de lui, je pouvais lire les liens entre vrais compagnons et simples compagnons tandis que lui pouvait voir n'importe quel lien.

Quand Bella était encore humaine et a surgi dans nos vies, j'avais perçu un léger lien entre elle et Jasper. J'en avais parlé à Emmett et nous nous étions mis d'accord pour essayer de les faire voir la vérité. Bien entendu, c'était sans compter sur Alice qui voyait l'avenir, tous nos plans ont lamentablement échoué. Maintenant que le major était sorti à l'air libre de sa prison, j'étais sûr qu'il savait que Bella était sa vraie compagne. Alice allait regretter le jour où elle a décidé de se mettre entre le major et sa compagne. Je savais pour sûr que quand un vampire laissait libre court à son côté sombre, qu'il pouvait être sadique et très dangereux.

« Pour que tu comprennes mieux pourquoi j'agis froidement avec les personnes qui me sont étrangères et extérieures de la famille, tu dois connaitre comment j'ai été transformé. » Lui dis-je en connaissance de cause.

« Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier… » Commençais-je d'une voix monotone.

Bella se rapprocha de moi, me pris la main et me tira pour que nous allâmes nous assoir sur un gros rocher pendant mon récit. Avec un souffle inutile, je commençais à lui raconter le pire jour de ma vie humaine.

« Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'ai toujours eu conscience du fait que j'étais incroyablement belle et que mes parents utilisaient ce fait à leurs avantages. Ils me traitaient comme une princesse. J'ai depuis le début de mon adolescence été habitué à être le centre de l'attention de nombreux hommes, pourtant, j'avais que de simples rêves comme me marier et avoir des enfants. C'est pour cette raison que j'étais très jalouse de ma meilleure amie, Vera et c'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai été une véritable salope avec toi quand tu étais humaine. Je ne voulais pas que tu sacrifies tout ça pour un homme comme Edward parce qu'il ne mérite pas ton amour… » Lui dis-je en lui souriant tristement.

Bella me serra la main dans le soutien et la compréhension ou la compassion, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, mais elle était attentivement à l'écoute de mon histoire.

« L'année de 1933 était l'année où j'ai eu mes 18ans, mes parents m'ont encouragé à rencontrer un homme du nom de Royce King Jr., c'était le fils du banquier de notre ville et un homme aussi très puissant. Mes parents ne voyaient en lui que son argent. Cet homme comme tous les autres tomba bien évidemment sous mon charme et m'a rapidement demandé en mariage. Malheureusement, j'ai accepté sa demande, bien trop amoureuse de l'image du couple parfait que je formais avec lui, beaux, riches et puissants. La pire erreur que je puisse faire. » Lui annonçais-je.

« Un soir d'hiver de cette même année, je rentrais de ma visite de chez Vera et son mari, il se faisait tard et très sombre. Je marchais mon chemin vers ma maison quand je fus accosté par Royce et quatre de ses amis, ils étaient tous saouls. Ces pourritures m'ont agressée, violée et laissée pour morte en pleine rue. J'étais agonisante, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de mourir, c'est ainsi que Carlisle m'a trouvé. Il m'a transformé croyant certainement me sauver, mais j'ai maudit cette vie avec chaque fibre de mon corps jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur Emmett. Je savais au fond de moi que je devais le sauver, il me rappelait tant le fils de Vera avec ses pommettes d'enfant. » Finis-je avec un doux sourire en pensant à mon mari.

Bella resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, perdues dans ses pensées. Je me demandais si je n'en avais pas trop dit sur mon passé, peut-être est-elle dégoutée de moi. Je commençais à m'agiter sur ce gros rocher, l'attente de sa réaction devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

Finalement, Bella releva brusquement la tête et je reculais sous le choc en voyant ses yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu profond foncés. Je ne savais qu'il était possible pour un vampire d'avoir cette couleur dans les yeux. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était en colère, mais aussi très triste, elle avait toujours été un livre ouvert quand il s'agissait de ses émotions…

Elle me regarda pendant quelques secondes encore quand je vis son corps trembler légèrement, j'étais confus avec ce qui se passait pour elle, mais en l'observant, je constatais qu'elle sanglotait.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tes rêves, t'ai été enlevé de cette façon et en plus c'est de la main de l'homme que tu allais épouser… » Dit-elle en pleurant.

Whoa ! Elle avait vécu le même genre de situation et c'était pour moi qu'elle était triste. Une bien étrange créature… Je la pris dans mes bras afin que nous nous consolions mutuellement, dans les bras, je pouvais sentir le doux parfum de ma sœur, ma petite sœur et cela m'aida à calmer mes sanglots.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Rosalie et moi étions toujours dans les bras de l'autre quand j'entendis une brindille craquer à proximité d'où nous nous trouvions. Instinctivement, je me mis en face de Rosalie dans une position de défense et la protégea avec mon bouclier physique en recouvrant celui-ci avec un champ d'électricité. Mes mains tremblaient légèrement sur le sol, prêtes à utiliser le don de la terre, j'étais prête à l'attaque. Je ne me pardonnerais pas s'il arrivait quelque chose à Rosalie, Emmett ne pourra jamais me le pardonner.

Quelques secondes passèrent et je vis une ombre s'approcher, je laissai un grognement sortir en guise d'avertissement. Finalement, après ce qui semblait être des heures, l'ombre se rapprocha de plus en plus proche pour faire apparaitre Jasper. Je relevai mes mains du sol, mais resta dans une position accroupie devant Rosalie. En voyant Rosalie et moi ainsi, Jasper eut les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de crainte, surement en voyant une barrière physique bleutée venant de mon bouclier.

Jasper se rapprocha de plus en plus à un rythme prudent avec ses mains en l'air, signe qu'il ne nous voulait aucun mal, cependant, je restais toujours sur mes gardes. Il avait compris la menace que je pouvais représenter à moi toute seule et que je pouvais me gérer. Il s'avança plus lentement après m'avoir examiné plus minutieusement, d'une démarche plus décontractée en installant ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jeans.

« Ce n'est que moi, chérie… Je ne ferais aucun mal à toi ou à Rosalie… Je te le promets. » Me dit-il en toute confiance.

Je l'observai quelques instants et étudiai ses mouvements. Après que je me sois assuré qu'il ne représentait plus aucune menace, je me relevai et baissa mon bouclier de Rosalie, celle-ci vint se placé à mes côtés dans la seconde suivante et me regarda avec de grands yeux et la bouche grande ouverte.

« Whoa ! Ton don est puissant. Je ne pouvais même pas sortir de cette bulle gigantesque… » Murmura-t-elle dans l'émerveillement.

« Ce n'est rien quand tu as appris à comment l'utiliser… » Chuchotais-je nonchalante.

« Tout va bien, ici ? » demanda Jasper en s'approchant de nous.

« Oui, je pense que parler à Bella m'a fait réaliser que le passé devrait rester dans le passé… » Murmura Rosalie avec des yeux étincelants de vie tout en me regardant et souriant tendrement.

« Je pense que nous devrions rejoindre les autres, ils doivent être inquiets, du moins la plupart d'entre eux. » Dis-je à leur attention.

Je regardai autour de moi pour constater les dommages que j'avais causés et secouai la tête dans l'incrédulité. Je m'accroupis une nouvelle fois et plaçai mes deux mains sur le sol, paumes vers la terre et utilisai mon don à contrôler la nature pour guérir et réparer celle-ci. À la place où il y avait des arbres arrachés apparurent des jeunes pousses ainsi que de l'herbe et des fleurs sauvages sur le sol, c'était si coloré.

Une fois que j'eus fini ma tâche, je vis Rosalie et Jasper regarder autour d'eux dans l'émerveillement avec des yeux pétillants. On aurait pu dire des enfants de bas âge dans un magasin de jouets.

Lentement, je me dirigeai vers le rocher où Rosalie et moi étions installés plus tôt et je fis pousser un rosier sauvage de roses rouges devant celui-ci. Une fois pousser, je cueillis l'une des roses et en donna une à Rosalie après avoir fait mon chemin vers elle.

« Elle est si belle… » Murmura-t-elle avec venin dans ses yeux.

« Elle est comme toi avec un amour pur pour ceux qu'elle aime… » Lui dis-je en souriant gentiment.

Rosalie me sourit doucement et me prit la main dans la sienne avant de me trainer à sa suite dans la direction de la maison des Cullen. À mi-chemin, Jasper me prit l'autre main. Quand sa main entra en contact avec la mienne, je ressentis des milliers de picotements électriques et toutes sortes de frissons. Je me stoppais et le regardais avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise. Je venais de trouver mon âme sœur dans la personne de Jasper. Secouant la tête, nous reprîmes notre chemin à pas de course.

« Enfin ! » entendis-je Rosalie murmurer doucement.

« Tu le savais ? » Jasper et moi demandions en même temps.

« J'ai en quelque sorte une capacité semblable à celle de Marcus Volturi. Je vous expliquerai tout ça plus tard. Je ne veux pas que les autres sachent à ce sujet. » Nous dit-elle.

Tous deux, nous hochâmes la tête dans la confirmation. Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à notre arrivée au manoir Cullen… Quand nous arrivâmes, les Cullen nous regardèrent avec des expressions surprises pour la plupart, peut-être dues au fait que Rosalie et Jasper me tenaient tous les deux la main.

« Ça va, miel ? » me demanda Charlotte inquiète.

« Ça va. Merci. » Lui répondis-je en essayant de la rassurer.

« Tu es sur, chaton ? » enchérit Peter avec un sourire de merde sur son visage.

Si je ne savais pas mieux, je dirais que mon cher frère préparait quelque chose.

En observant bien son visage, je m'aperçus que ses yeux n'étaient pas fixés sur moi, mais à mes côtés. Je tournai donc ma tête sur le côté pour constater qu'il regardait Jasper intensément, il le scrutait, cherchant probablement quelque chose. Jasper quant à lui le regardait avec des yeux noirs, il était plutôt énervé.

« Ne me cherche pas, capitaine ! » avertit-il Peter.

Le sourire de Peter grandit encore plus tandis qu'un grognement se faisait un chemin dans la gorge de Jasper. Celui-ci me lâcha la main et fit un pas menaçant dans la direction de Peter. En le cherchant de la sorte, Peter ne tenait absolument pas à sa vie, il n'apprendra donc jamais…

« Bah quoi major ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas appelé ta compagne, chaton ? » Demanda Peter innocemment en narguant Jasper.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de cette information eurent le souffle coupé. Cependant, je remarquais très vite qu'Alice n'était pas l'une de ces personnes. Je fis un pas en avant curieuse de ce qu'elle avait à dire, mais avant que je puisse faire un pas de plus, je fus arrêté dans mon élan par Rosalie qui secoua la tête et me fit signe avec sa tête de regarder Jasper…

Jasper marcha lentement à pas de prédateur vers où Alice se tenait debout près de Jacob et la scrutait avec méfiance.

« Pourquoi pas de surprise, ne de culpabilité, mais de la tromperie venant de ton petit corps Alice ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton calme, mais mortel.

« Parce que je l'ai toujours su, depuis le jour où elle est née, mais tu étais à moi, personne ne devait t'avoir jusqu'au jour où je rencontre mon compagnon. » Expliqua-t-elle en regardant ses ongles avant de me jeter un regard de mépris.

Avant que Jacob puisse réagir assez rapidement, Jasper tenait Alice par la gorge et grogna férocement dans son visage en guise d'avertissement pour elle, mais aussi pour les autres, les prévenant de ne pas s'interposer et donc faire marche arrière.

« Donc si je comprends bien, toute cette situation, tout ce que ma compagne a vécue est purement et simplement pour tes raisons malades et égoïstes ? » rit-il sans humour avant de resserrer son emprise sur la gorge d'Alice. De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais entendre le craquement de son larynx.

Alice ne répondit rien, mais le regarda avec des grands yeux effrayés. Son corps tremblait de terreur. Jacob était préoccupé pour sa compagne cela se voyait sur son visage, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être empath pour le voir, mais en même temps, il avait peur que s'il faisait un geste pour tenter quelque chose, que ça allait se retourner contre lui, il connaissait le danger que représentait Jasper.

« Carlisle, appel les loups. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont être heureux de connaitre toute la vérité sur cette histoire. Ils vont être contents de leur petit cadeau, je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire de toi, Jacob… » Ordonna Jasper sombrement.

Mon second père ne se fit pas prier deux fois et monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans son bureau afin de contacter les loups. J'observai Jacob et disons simplement qu'il était terrifié encore plus maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'était à l'humeur de mon compagnon ou à ses retrouvailles qu'il allait avoir avec le pack. J'espère sincèrement que Paul ne fait plus partie du pack parce que sinon, eh ben ça va chauffer.

Tout le monde dans la maison était agité, ce n'était pas un secret que les loups et les vampires étaient des ennemis mortels, c'est pourquoi je ne comprenais pas le fait que Jacob s'était imprégné de ce lutin-démon.

Peter et Charlotte étaient aux côtés de mon compagnon en gardant un œil sur Alice, mais aussi Jacob. Mon compagnon les regardait durement. Son expression était si froide, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être à la place d'Alice et Jacob en ce moment même.

Carlisle et Esmé étaient tous les deux assis dans un fauteuil confortablement enlacé tendrement. Tels de jeunes amoureux et amants. Leur amour l'un pour l'autre était palpable, il me faisait sourire tendrement en voyant l'image de mes seconds parents ainsi. On pouvait voir la tendresse qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'autre. Je souris une nouvelle fois, j'espérais qu'un jour, je connaitrais le même genre d'amour avec Jasper.

Edward était debout face à la cheminée, il observait le feu qui crépitait et le bois brulé, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Je savais que ça lui faisait du mal de savoir à propos de Jasper étant mon compagnon. Edward était un homme noble et bon, je l'aimais encore d'une certaine sorte, mais je ne pourrais jamais être à nouveau avec lui de cette façon…

Emmett, mon ours d'un frère était occupé à jouer à un de ses jeux vidéo. En le voyant, jouer et maudire contre le jeu me faisait penser qu'il ressemblait plus à un gamin qu'à un homme comme lui. Je secouais la tête amusée, il a peut-être le corps d'un homme fort et musclé, mais au fond de lui, je sais qu'il a un cœur et une âme d'enfant.

Rosalie était à côté de moi, me tenant toujours la main, appuyée contre le mur dans la même position que moi. Un petit sourire tendre était dessiné sur son visage en voyant son compagnon.

Je fus interrompu de mes pensées par le bruit au loin de lourdes pattes touchant le sol de la forêt.

« Ils arrivent… » Informais-je les autres.

Ils me regardèrent tous choqués dû à ma révélation.

« Comment le sais-tu ? Je n'entends rien… » Me demanda mon second père confusément.

Je ris doucement pour moi-même en regardant Peter qui me fit un clin d'œil m'encourageant ainsi à révéler mon petit secret.

« Mes sens sont beaucoup plus développés que tout autre vampire que j'ai rencontré auparavant. » Expliquais-je simplement comme si tout cela était normal.

Mon deuxième père me regarda avec des yeux écarquillés avant que ses yeux deviennent intéressés et concernés.

« OH ! Oh ! Je connais ce regard, Carlisle. Je ne suis pas une expérience scientifique que tu vas étudier et examiner… » Lui dis-je en souriant.

Il me fit une moue boudeuse comme un enfant qu'on venait d'enlever son jouet préférer ou qui n'avait pas son chemin pour quelque chose qu'il voulait. Je secouais la tête en roulant des yeux à ses enfantillages.

Quelques minutes passèrent quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Ma mère se démêla des bras de Carlisle et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Mon second père, quant à lui, la suivit d'une position tendue et raide.

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, ils revinrent avec le pack moins quelques personnes. Dès leur arrivée, les visages des vampires ainsi que ceux des loups présents dans la pièce prirent une expression dégoutée et renfrognée à part moi, de ce que j'avais entendu avant, l'odeur des loups était insupportable pour les vampires, il en allait de même dans l'autre sens. Cependant, quand je humais l'air, je ne sentais pas l'odeur de chien mouillé, mais leur odeur naturelle. C'était peut-être juste moi après tout.

« Bien, bien, bien. Si ce n'est pas mon Pauli qui est le représentant du pack. Dis-moi, où est Sam ? » Demandais-je tout sourire en me poussant du mur.

Paul s'arrêta un instant, mit ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec un sourcil relevé et me détailla de haut en bas pour revenir vers le haut en croisant ses yeux avec les miens.

« Qui es-tu ? » me demanda-t-il méfiant, mais en restant tout de même poli, ce qui était une première pour lui.

« Oh je suis blessée que tu ne me reconnais même pas ! » dis-je d'une fausse voix blessée en mettant une main sur l'emplacement où mon cœur était censé battre.

Il me regarda curieusement avec ses sourcils froncés dans la concentration, mais c'est finalement l'homme à ses côtés qui me reconnut en premier, Seth, en s'avançant et en me prenant dans ses gigantesques bras. Un truc de loups sans aucun doute.

« Tu m'as manqué bébé. Je te croyais morte maintenant même si je n'ai jamais perdu espoir ! » Me dit-il.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Sethy… » Dis-je en rigolant serrer dans son étreinte.

C'est à ce moment-là que Paul sut qui j'étais réellement, car il s'avança et me serra fortement dans ses bras après que Seth m'eut relâché. Heureusement que je n'étais plus humaine, car sinon, je serais morte de manque d'oxygène, écrasé et étouffé par son étreinte trop serrer.

« P'tite Swan… » Murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Après un grognement d'agacement de mon compagnon, Paul se dégagea et me regarda avec des questions dans ses beaux yeux noisette. Mon compagnon était en colère de la longueur de notre étreinte.

Paul ignora complètement mon compagnon et dirigea ses yeux autour de lui quand son regard tomba brusquement sur Jacob. Celui-ci se tortillait d'inconfort et fuyait le regard de Paul. Paul se rapprocha lentement de Jacob en grognant d'une façon menaçante, Peter et Charlotte se mirent sur le côté afin de ne pas être dans son chemin. Aussitôt, Paul plaqua Jacob contre le mur et mit une de ses mains autour du cou de ce dernier et releva son corps de quelques centimètres, Jacob avait ses pieds qui pendaient dans le vide.

« Si ce n'est pas le déserteur… » Murmura Paul sombrement.

Paul se mit à trembler violemment de la tête aux pieds. Je regardai mon compagnon en m'avançant prudemment pour me tenir à ses côtés. Une fois fais, je lui pris la main et regarda à nouveau Paul pour faire comprendre à jasper d'envoyer des vagues de calme dans la direction de mon ami.

Paul relâcha aussitôt son emprise qu'il avait sur le cou de Jacob et ce dernier tomba au sol dans un tas. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se relâcher, sachant très bien ce qu'il l'attendait s'il le faisait, Paul était déjà assez énervé comme ça, inutile de l'enrager encore plus. Jacob essayait de reprendre son souffle avec difficulté. Alice se mit rapidement au niveau de son compagnon et lança un regard noir rempli de haine vers Paul, en réponse, ce dernier releva un de ses sourcils dans le défi afin de voir si elle allait faire quelque chose de stupide en l'attaquant. Quand Alice baissa les yeux vers le sol et se reconcentra sur son compagnon afin de vérifier sur lui, Paul sourit béatement. Je secouais la tête et roula les yeux. Paul pouvait vraiment être un âne des fois…

« Très bien, Docteur vampire… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda-t-il droit au but en se tournant vers Carlisle.

« Pour savoir cela, il faudrait que Bella vous raconte toute l'histoire… » Murmura Jasper en me regardant inquiet. J'hochai la tête en confirmation et lui sourit pour le rassurer.

Tout en tenant toujours la main de Jasper, je pris celle de Paul avec l'autre, lui souris amicalement et me concentra afin de projeter mes souvenirs depuis le jour que j'étais arrivé à Forks. Jasper pouvait également voir tous mes souvenirs jusqu'aujourd'hui, je ne voulais rien garder de lui ou de Paul. Certains souvenirs allaient leur faire du mal surtout à jasper, mais il fallait qu'ils voient tous deux ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé…

À la fin de la diffusion de mes souvenirs, je lâchais non seulement la main de Paul, mais aussi celle de Jasper afin de les laisser réfléchir tranquillement à tout cela.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Jasper mit l'un de ses bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha de lui de façon serrée pour qu'il n'y ait aucun espace entre nos deux corps. Je me blottis dans son côté confortablement. Jasper commença un doux ronronnement tentant de me calmer, ce qu'il réussit sans aucun effort. En observant Paul, je pouvais le voir avec ses points serrer et ses yeux fermer hermétiquement en prenant de profondes inspirations. Je donnai un léger coup de coude à mon compagnon, celui-ci comprenant ma demande envoya quelques doses de calme afin d'aider Paul à se calmer plus rapidement.

Avec un regard de douleur et coléreux sur le visage de Paul et un dernier regard de tristesse de sa part dans ma direction, Paul sortit de la maison en claquant la porte violemment en laissant les membres du pack plus confus que jamais dans son sillage. Seth regarda dans ma direction avant de se décider de cuivre Paul, les autres firent de même.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » demanda Emmett coupant ainsi le silence.

Je pris une longue bouffée d'air totalement inutile avant de diriger mon regard vers la baie vitrée où je pouvais voir le pack en forme de loup à l'entrée de la forêt…

« Je lui ai montré mes souvenirs. Contrairement à Aro qui peut seulement voir quels souvenirs ou pensées, moi, je peux les projeter aux autres également… » Dis-je doucement.

« Ce n'est pas un don que j'utilise souvent, je peux l'éteindre et donc ne pas voir le passé des gens à chaque fois que je les touche ou au contraire qu'ils voient mes souvenirs. Je ne l'utilise pas souvent parce que comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas fier de mon passé, je l'utilise seulement en cas de nécessité… » L'informais-je.

Emmett me regarda avec de gros yeux et une bouche ouverte comme un poisson manquant d'air. Je lui souris tristement. Il referma sa bouche et me regarda avec compréhension avant d'aller aux côtés de Rosalie et la prendre dans ses larges bras en fouinant son nez dans le cou de sa compagne.

Je regardais leur interaction avec espoir et envie. L'espoir qu'un jour je vivrais cela, quelque chose de semblable avec Jasper et que mon passé restera à jamais dans le passé comme Rose l'a réalisé.

Je fouettai ma tête une nouvelle fois dans la direction où se trouvaient les loups pour voir un loup d'une couleur brun foncée avec des taches noires parsemé à travers son corps, courir dans notre direction. Ce loup émit un grognement vicieux avant d'éclater à travers la grande vitre de la maison, le verre se brisa à l'impact éparpillé autour du loup. Ce dernier se releva sans difficulté tel un chasseur avec un regard furieux et haineux avant de se lancer à Jacob. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse sous le choc et se tint immobile sans progresser dans sa forme de loup, ce qui me surpris, mais en l'observant plus attentivement, je remarquais qu'il ne tremblait pas en signe de phasage mais de peur, il était terrifié de ce loup.

« Merde ! » murmurais-je.

En regardant autour de moi, je constatais que tout vampire présent était surpris sauf un qui avait un visage comme s'il allait pleurer. Ma seconde mère était sur le point de pleurer pas pour Jacob ou même le loup l'attaquant, mais pour l'état de sa maison…

« Continuez cela dehors ! » hurla-t-elle à leur attention.

Le loup prit l'une des jambes de Jacob dans sa gueule et commença à trainer son corps vers l'extérieur sans ménagement avec un Jacob se débattant. Je vis Alice s'apprêtant à sauter sur le loup afin d'aider son compagnon, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire, je ne lui laissai pas le temps et la boqua en la plaquant au mur par sa gorge.

« Laisse-moi aller aider mon compagnon ! » mendie-t-elle frénétiquement inquiète pour Jacob en essayant d'enlever ma main de sa gorge.

« Non ! » grognais-je.

Elle me regarda les yeux écarquillés de peur. J'observai vers la scène du loup et de Jacob par-dessus mon épaule, c'est clair le loup s'était déchainé sur lui. Il avait quelques blessures saignantes, des marques de griffes et des contusions. Sentant mon regard sur lui, le loup tourna sa tête dans ma direction et croisa mes yeux, je lui souris doucement, ne lui voulant aucun mal…

« C'est bon Lee-Lee… » Lui dis-je.

Leah hocha la tête et le relâcha avant de disparaitre derrière un buisson se trouvant dans la cour pour réapparaitre dans sa forme humaine.

« C'est une nana… » S'exclama Emmett brisant la tension de la pièce.

Pour son commentaire sexiste, il reçut une gifle magistrale à l'arrière de sa tête de la part de Rosalie.

« Aïe, femme, c'était quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de sa tête plus pour l'effet que dans la douleur.

Rosalie ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, à la place, elle le regarda avec un regard assassin avec des lèvres retroussées préparé pour un grognement d'agacement. S'il y avait des humains dans la pièce, je suis sûr que ceux-ci seraient en train de s'enfuir de la maison en courant à toute vitesse dans la peur de Rosalie. Emmett dégluti difficilement et regarda ailleurs que dans les yeux de sa compagne.

« T'as un problème que je sois une femme ? » demanda Leah avec un sourire narquois…

Emmett marmonna ses excuses entre ses dents…

Peter eut un rire amusé, mais très vite la ferma quand Charlotte le frappa sur la poitrine. Il avait une réplique bien préparée quand il remarqua le regard de Charlotte et décida de se taire une fois pour toutes. Je savais ce que signifiait ce regard tout comme Peter le connaissait très bien pour avoir fait face aux conséquences de ce même regard. Pas de sexe pour un long moment. Peter était bien trop accro à cela pour tenter le diable, il était tellement dépendant… Jasper secoua la tête amusée, mais quand il me vit l'observer, il me fit un sourire penaud, n'osant rien tenter… Bon garçon…

« J'ai vu tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé, ma belle… » Déclara Leah dans ma direction avec un sourire triste.

J'hochai la tête comprenant ce qu'elle me disait. Je relâchais Alice. Immédiatement, elle se précipita au côté de Jacob en grognant à Leah et prit soin des blessures de son compagnon. Jacob me regarda avec douleur dans ses yeux, je lui fis un sourire béat, contente qu'il ressente l'infime quantité de douleur que moi j'avais ressentie dans le passé à cause de lui. Je secouais la tête dégoutée, il essayait de se faire sentir coupable, je grognais à cela et commença à avancer pour être retenu par Jasper et ses bras puissants…

« Paul est devenu l'alpha de la meute après que Sam ait démissionné. Il réfléchit à la sanction que va avoir Jacob ainsi de ce qu'il faut faire avec l'autre sangsue… » Dit-elle en rompant mon débattement avec mon compagnon pour qu'il me laisse sortir de sa poigne afin que je règle le compte de Jacob. Leah jeta un regard dégouté sur le couple que formaient Jacob et Alice.

J'arrêtai finalement de me tortiller dans les bras de mon compagnon comprenant qu'il n'était pas décidé à me laisser libre de mes mouvements. Regardant Leah, j'hochai la tête sans rien dire. Je sentis très vite Jasper me relâcha de sa poigne et me prendre tendrement dans ses bras en m'enlaçant.

« Pour Alice, j'ai quelques idées, après tout, elle m'a tenue à l'écart de ma compagne dans le but. Dans le monde des vampires, c'est une infraction majeure. Je pense même que les Volturi seraient heureux de la voir… » Réfléchis Jasper à voix haute pour que tout le monde connaisse son raisonnement. Il arborait un sourire sombre.

La tête d'Alice se tourna aussitôt dans notre direction après la déclaration de Jasper, elle portait un regard terrifier et d'horreur. C'était bien connu que les Volturi étaient sadiques, surtout Caius pour certaines choses. Caius aimait torturer les gens qui avaient fauté et enfreint la loi…

Aro et Marcus n'étaient pas aussi sadiques et mal que lui mais avaient aussi un côté sombre. Je savais de quoi je parlais par expérience vu que j'avais vécu avec eux un moment donné pendant ma vie de vampire.

Je les avais tous les trois vus à l'œuvre avec Victoria, Laurent et leurs nouveau-nés avant que Laurent ne soit relâché sous certaines conditions. Ce que Laurent ne sait pas par contre, c'est ma mission. Une mission qui comprend également Peter et Charlotte est de mettre un terme à sa pathétique existence…

En effet, Laurent exposait beaucoup trop les êtres surnaturels comme les vampires en exemple. Les trois rois m'ont offert l'opportunité et le privilège comme cadeau de vengeance de faire ce que je voulais avec lui. Rien qu'en pensant à comment j'allais m'y prendre, un sourire sadique apparut sur mon visage…


	3. Chapter 2

Déjà vu : Deuxième partie.

Point de vue de Bella :

Je revins de mes pensées sombres avec Alice poussant un cri de douleur. En regardant par-dessus mon épaule vers Jasper, je pouvais le voir avec un sourire satisfait. Il lui envoyait un cocktail d'émotions à la Jasper Whitlock…

Quand elle revint à elle, elle se releva et referma ses mains dans des poings. Elle avait un visage exprimant de la colère et de la trahison.

« Tu n'oserais pas me livrer à ces monstres pour ce petit malentendu quand même… » Murmura-t-elle interloquée et choquée avec de grands yeux.

Je grognais sauvagement et de façon primale dans sa direction. Personne n'appelle ma famille des monstres. Elle avait de la chance que je fusse dans les bras de mon compagnon, sinon, il y a longtemps que je serais sur cette garce égoïste.

Mon compagnon ignora mon grognement et se mit à rire bruyamment, il n'y avait aucun humour, c'était un rire maniaque et sadique.

« Oh que si je vais le faire et je vais même les aider à faire ce qu'ils veulent de toi… » Dit-il sombrement dans un ton mortel.

Alice écarquilla les yeux terrifiés. Pour m'amuser un peu plus, j'enlevai mon bouclier physique afin qu'elle puisse voir ce que moi j'avais prévu pour elle, un aperçut des conséquences de sa propre médecine…

Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement dans le déni… Elle croyait vraiment que je n'en étais pas capable, pourtant, je n'étais plus la même, je n'étais plus la fille douce et timide qui s'était déplacée à Forks pour vivre avec son père. Non cette fille n'existe plus et est bien et belle morte.

« Carlisle, si tu appelais ton vieil ami, Aro pour l'informer de la tournure de récents évènements et que nous avons une personne à lui livrer pour avoir enfreint la loi… » Proposa Peter avec un sourire en coin en connaissance de cause.

Mon second père hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son bureau avec à sa suite ma seconde mère…

« ET moi, vous n'allez pas me livrer ? » demanda soudainement Edward dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Pourquoi devrions-nous te livrer ? » demandais-je d'une toute petite voix en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il me regarda un instant, me demandant silencieusement si je n'étais pas folle. En réponse, je secouais la tête négativement.

« C'est évident ! J'ai aussi enfreint la loi en divulguant notre secret à toi, Bella… » Me dit-il de toute évidence.

« Non, tu n'as pas violé la loi. Si tu te souviens bien, j'ai découvert que toi et le reste des Cullen étiez des vampires sur mon propre. C'est après avoir entendu les vieilles légendes de Jacob que j'ai décidé sur mon propre de faire des recherches plus approfondies. Il n'y a eu aucune infraction, en plus, je suis devenu un vampire donc ça a été corrigé. Certes, je n'ai pas eu la meilleure et la plus heureuse des transformations, mais je suis tout de même un vampire, c'est le principale… En plus, la loi est que si un être humain sur notre nature, il doit soit être transformé ou tuer. Donc pas de mal a été fait… » Lui dis-je en lui souriant gentiment.

Edward me fit un doux sourire éblouissant et compréhensif. Je pense qu'il venait de comprendre que je ne lui voulais aucun mal ainsi que le fait que lui et moi serions désormais seulement de simples amis, des amis proches parce qu'il aura toujours sa place dans mon cœur au plus profond de moi.

Il vint se placer devant moi et regarda Jasper demandant ainsi la permission, celui-ci hocha la tête d'un geste sec. Jasper me relâcha à contrecœur et Edward me prit dans ses bras me serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait…

« Tu m'as manqué tellement, je suis désolé pour tout… » Murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux en inspirant l'odeur de ceux-ci.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Edward. Je t'aimerais toujours d'une certaine façon, tu as été mon premier amour. Mais maintenant, tu dois me laisser aller. Je suis sûr que tu vas rencontrer un jour une personne que tu aimeras tendrement et qui t'aimera en retour de la même façon pour tes défauts comme qualités… » Lui dis-je avec conviction et toute confiance à ce sujet.

Lentement, je me dégageais des bars de l'homme que j'avais tant aimé, mais au fond, en regardant Jasper, je savais qu'il fallait que moi aussi j'avance. Il était temps de construire mon éternité avec mon compagnon. Je souris tristement à Edward avant d'aller rejoindre mon compagnon et me blottir dans ses bras, les bras de l'homme qui était mon compagnon.

Pour une fraction de seconde, je baissais la garde de mon bouclier mental afin qu'Edward puisse entendre mes pensées.

_« Je t'aimerais toujours, Edward et prendrai toujours soin de toi… »_

Edward écarquilla les yeux de surprise en entendant ma voix dans sa tête.

« Moi aussi, je le ferais toujours… » Murmura-t-il à mon attention même si les autres pouvaient également l'entendre.

Edward sera toujours une partie de ma vie que ce soit ma vie mortelle ou immortelle. Je savais qu'à l'avenir, je ne saurais penser à Edward comme un frère, nous avions un trop grand passé ensemble que pour le considérer ainsi, il sera plus un très bon ami, un meilleur ami même, car lui et moi avons beaucoup en commun et notre amitié me tient à cœur. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je tiens trop à lui…

Jasper resserra la prise qu'il avait sur moi et fouina mon cou pour s'assurer que j'étais bien là avec lui. Quand il l'eut fait, je le regardai dans les yeux et plaçai un petit baiser sur sa joue délicatement. Pour d'autres, ce geste ne représentait peut-être pas grand-chose, mais pour Jasper et moi, il signifiait le début de nous, ce geste était rempli de promesses pour notre avenir…

« Prends soin d'elle et rends-la heureuse, elle le mérite vraiment. Bella est une femme et une perle très rare… » Demanda Edward à Jasper doucement, mais en me regardant avec tendresse.

Jasper hocha la tête et croisa les yeux d'Edward dans l'affirmation et la complicité.

« Je le ferais, mon frère… Je sais que ton amour pour elle ne mourra jamais, il est éternel… Si je lui fais du mal dans quelconque manière, je t'autorise à m'en faire en retour… » Dit-il avec une expression sérieuse inscrite sur son beau visage.

« Il ne sera pas le seul à te faire du mal, ça tu peux me croire, major ! » en ajouta sombrement Peter.

« Pour moi aussi, c'est pareil ! » dirent en cœur Emmett, mon second père et la plupart du pack qui venaient de rentrer dans la maison.

Tout le monde se tut quand Paul s'avança lentement et commença à faire les cent pas avec une main tirant ses cheveux durement, un signe que je connaissais que trop bien, il était frustré, ennuyé et agacé…

« Pauli ? » demandais-je d'une voix innocente en m'avançant vers lui.

À ce surnom, Paul me regarda avec des yeux noirs, ce qui provoqua le rire des gars du pack et de Leah. Paul avait toujours détesté ce surnom, c'est pour cette raison d'ailleurs que j'avais toujours continué avec celui-ci pour le taquiner la plupart du temps. J'étais la petite sœur ennuyeuse qui savait frapper où et quand il le fallait.

« Je n'arrive pas à trouver une punition digne pour tout ce qu'il a provoqué… » Murmura-t-il toujours frustré.

Je le regardai pendant quelques minutes avant de diriger mes yeux vers Alice et Jacob puis de Jacob et Alice. Je fis ce même mouvement pendant quelques secondes. En les observant ensemble, j'eus une idée fantastique. Une idée diabolique je pourrais dire. J'étais heureuse que j'eusse remis mes boucliers pour que le lutin ne découvre pas mes plans…

Retournant mon regard vers Paul, je lui souris diaboliquement. Il m'observa avec un sourire narquois et un sourcil relevé me demandant silencieusement ce que j'avais à l'esprit et dans ma tête.

« Dis-moi une chose pour que je sois sûr Jared, comment te sens-tu quand tu es loin de Kim ? » demandais-je avec intérêt.

« Une douleur émotionnelle horrible et physique surtout dans la poitrine… Pourquoi ? » Me demanda le concerné curieux et méfiants en me jaugeant sceptiquement.

« Je suis peut-être sadique voir totalement délirante quand je propose cela, Paul, mais c'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit pour être assez digne en comparaison à ce qu'ils ont fait tous les deux… Pourquoi ne pas tenir à distance Alice de Jacob pendant une certaine période ? » Proposais-je avec un sourire menaçant.

Les yeux de Paul s'illuminèrent et un sourire sombre apparu sur son visage tandis que tout le monde dans la pièce frissonnait légèrement en imaginant la douleur de ce que ça allait provoquer chez Jacob et Alice d'être séparé pour un long moment. Cette douleur que Jared a expliquée plus tôt est la même pour les vampires, pour les vampires accouplés.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela. Je suis l'imprégnée de Jacob et il est l'alpha de la meute… » Hurla Alice.

« C'est là que tu as tort, suceur de sang nain… Quand Jacob a décidé de partir avec toi, il a renoncé à ses droits en tant qu'alpha légitime et a démissionné de son rôle de protecteur de la réserve de la Push. Il est désormais un loup solitaire avec aucun membre de son pack, un loup d'un autre pack. Nos règles de ne pas s'en prendre ou s'attaquer à une imprégnation ne s'adapte pas à vous deux puisque Jacob ne fait plus partie du pack… » Expliqua Paul avec un sourire heureux narquois.

Ce n'est pas un secret que Paul n'aimait pas Jacob au contraire il le déteste et maintenant il allait profiter de tout cela…

« Les Volturi seront bientôt là pour recueillir Alice… » Nous informa Carlisle.

« Dans ce cas, nous ferions mieux de partir… Embry, Seth prenez Black avec vous… » Ordonna Paul à ses membres de pack.

Tous deux hochèrent la tête avant de relever Jacob et de le trainer avec eux, retour à la réserve de la Push. J'avais pitié pour lui honnêtement, je n'avais pas envie d'être à sa place, mais tout cela ne serait pas arrivé s'il avait fait correctement son boulot et ce qu'il lui avait été demandé. Assurer ma protection…

« Quant à toi, vient à la réserve rencontré le chef des ainés, il voudra te voir. J'en suis sur… » Murmura Paul dans ma direction. À ses yeux, je pouvais voir qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

« Qui est-ce ? » demandais-je curieuse.

« Tu verras. Oh et soit dit en passant ! C'est un vampire ! » Me dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

Je le regardai avec confusion, mais ne dis rien cependant.

« Très bien, je viendrais quand les Volturi seront passés, mais Jasper vient avec moi en tant que mon compagnon… » L'avertis-je fermement.

Paul hocha la tête avant de me faire un clin d'œil pour ensuite sortir de la maison avec à sa suite le reste du pack.

Je les regardais partir pendant un bref moment avant de concentrer mon regard sur Alice. Celle-ci se débattait dans la poigne d'Emmett et de Peter. Je souris béatement en la voyant lutter et se tortiller pour essayer de sortir de cette situation. Je parie que ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir…

Une demi-heure passa quand j'entendis le son des pas distincts des Volturi. En me concentrant sur mon odorat, je constatai qu'il y avait Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, Renata et Dimitri comme cortège. Je regardai mon second père et hochai la tête dans sa direction pour lui indiquer qu'ils étaient en train d'arriver. Carlisle sorti de la maison avec moi à sa suite et les autres dans mon dos.

Une fois dehors, je me mis aux côtés de Carlisle avec Jasper me tenant la main, les autres étaient derrière nous. Alice était maintenant couchée sur le sol de la cour d'entrée avec Emmett assis sur elle et Peter lui retenant les bras au-dessus de sa tête dans une poigne de fer… Elle ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement, elle était en train de pleurnicher avec des yeux douloureux, la séparation d'avec Jacob devait surement commencer à avoir ses effets. Heureusement que j'avais placé mon bouclier physique sur mon compagnon afin qu'il ne ressente pas ses émotions. Je ne voulais pas qu'il éprouve la douleur de cette garce égoïste et manipulatrice…

À la fin de quelques minutes, les trois rois et leurs gardes émergèrent des arbres de leur démarche féline, je souris doucement en les voyant surtout Marcus parce qu'il était comme un grand-père pour moi…

Les Volturi s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'où nous nous trouvions avec les Cullen. Aro tendit la main dans ma direction, m'incitant ainsi à aller vers lui. Je m'avançai avec Jasper à mes cotes et baissai mon bouclier mental afin qu'Aro puisse voir tout ce qui s'était déroulé depuis que j'avais quitté l'Italie.

Aro relâcha ma main de la sienne et je m'avançai vers Caius ainsi que Marcus en lâchant pour un petit moment la main de Jasper afin de prendre les leurs pour leur montrer ce que j'avais fait voir à Aro. Une fois, terminer, je e reculais et allai rejoindre le cote de mon tendre compagnon qui avait un air sombre et formel en cet instant.

Lentement, Aro se dirigea vers où se trouvait Alice et s'agenouilla pour prendre sa main. Quand il eut vu tout ce qu'il désirait, il grogna férocement dans le visage d'Alice de colère. Cela devait être assez mauvais pour qu'il perde une partie de son contrôle. Aro se releva raidement et se tint debout, il regarda Alice avant tant de dégout comme si elle était des déchets…

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Monsieur James Hunter a voulu vous tuer dans cet asile Miss Brandon. Vous êtes vraiment déranger et malade… » Dit-il avec colère et furieusement en grondant.

En entendant les mots d'Aro, j'écarquillai les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu faire Alice pour être si mauvais ?

Aro se tourna alors et marcha dans ma direction, s'arrêta net devant moi et prit une profonde inspiration essayant de garder son calme, chose qu'il n'était pas souvent pour lui.

« Je pense Mia Stella, que tu devrais voir cela… » Murmura-t-il en me tenant sa main.

Toujours en tenant la main de Jasper, je tendis mon autre main tremblante et pris la main d'Aro dans la mienne pour ensuite me concentrer en fermant brièvement les yeux afin d'entrer dans l'esprit d'Aro pour voir ce qui était aussi mal avec Alice…

Après un moment, je me dégageai de la main d'Aro comme si elle m'avait brulé, dégoutée et furieuse de ce que je venais de voir à travers Aro. Alice avait menti tout ce temps, elle se rappelait parfaitement très bien sa vie humaine. Elle avait tué ses propres sœurs. Ce n'était que des bébés. Comment une personne pouvait faire un acte aussi cruel et terrible ? Si je pouvais pleurer, je le ferais. S'attaquer à des enfants ? Quelle honte !

Alice avait réussi a manipulé un vampire qui tomba amoureux d'elle, le pire était que ce même vampire était le frère humain de James, ce vampire voulait protéger Alice de James parce que celui-ci savait qu'elle était une menace, mais James a fini par tuer son frère, malheureusement pas avant que le frère en question ne transforme Alice.

En se réveillant dans cette nouvelle vie, elle avait eu plusieurs visions et avait manipulé celles-ci pour qu'elles deviennent presque réalité.

Alice avait manipulé à la perfection les Cullen et Jasper pendant de longues années. Quand Jasper faisait un écart dans son régime alimentaire végétarien, ce n'était pas une coïncidence, c'était parce qu'Alice lui envoyait toute sa soif de sang…

Depuis ma naissance, elle avait gardé un œil sur moi. Son plan a commencé à tomber en morceaux quand j'ai décidé de venir vivre avec mon père. Ma rencontre avec Edward, le van de Tyler, la rencontre avec James et mon 18e anniversaire n'étaient pas le fruit du hasard. Elle était responsable derrière tout cela.

Mon enlèvement par Victoria et Laurent aurait pu être empêché, elle leur a dit quand agir et comment le faire… Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Comment est-il possible pour une personne de devenir une personne cruelle et sadique, elle est un vrai monstre pire que le diable lui-même.

Je me laissais retomber dans les bras de mon compagnon et commençai à sangloter incontrôlablement sans larme. J'évacuais ma douleur… Une tempête de vent se leva au-dessus de nos têtes et des gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber sauvagement dans un torrent sur le sol signe de ma tristesse et de ma douleur.

« Que se passe-t-il, mon frère ? » demanda Caius de sa voix glaciale.

« Il s'avère que Miss Alice Brandon a orchestré tous les malheurs qu'a vécus notre Bella… » Répondit Aro avec un ton de tristesse pour tout ce que j'avais traversé comme épreuves.

Un grognement sombre et sauvage nous fit sortir tous de notre monde, je me retournais juste à temps pour voir mon compagnon me relâcher et se déplacer vers Alice d'une démarche comme un prédateur, elle était sa proie et il n'aurait aucune clémence, ni pitié. Mon compagnon portait un sourire sinistre. Avant que je puisse aller vers lui pour lui empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il allait peut-être regretter plus tard je fus attrapé par la taille.

J'étais forcé de rester sur place et regarder ce qui se passait devant mes yeux. Soudainement, Alice hurla de douleur en se tortillant sur le sol comme si elle avait des convulsions, ce n'était surement pas au fait de sa séparation avec Jacob qui lui faisait cet effet… En voyant cela, Peter et Emmett se relevèrent en même temps et se reculèrent de la scène, ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de subir les foudres de mon compagnon quand il était dans cet état surtout quand il s'agissait de son côté sombre, c'était ce côté qui était en avant et il était sorti pour jouer.

Je fis une nouvelle tentative de faire un pas en avant pour essayer de le calmer, mais je fus retenu à nouveau. En regardant mes agresseurs, je constatais qu'il s'agissait de Marcus et Caius qui avaient des sourires satisfaits jusqu'aux oreilles plâtrés sur leurs visages.

« Il a besoin de venger sa compagne, c'est instinctif pour un vampire surtout un vampire possessif comme lui… » Murmura Marcus dans mon oreille m'expliquant ainsi ce qu'il se passait réellement.

J'hochai la tête à contrecœur et observa mon compagnon. J'espère juste qu'il ne le regrettera pas plus tard…

Mon compagnon s'accroupit, prit une des mains d'Alice et commença à arracher doigt par doigt pour ensuite terminer par la main puis le bras. Il fit de même avec l'autre côté…

« Comment as-tu pu penser un seul instant que tout le mal que tu as fait subir à ma compagne ne se retournerait pas contre toi ? Cela fait-il mal Alice ? » Demanda-t-il sombrement.

Alice ne répondit pas, mais hurla de douleur due non seulement au cocktail d'émotions que lui envoyait mon compagnon, mais aussi en ayant ses membres arrachés morceau par morceau. Je grimaçai quand mon compagnon laissa une longue marque sur son visage qui traversa tout son côté, il l'avait faite avec un de ses ongles recouverts de venin. Cela allait laisser une cicatrice qui n'allait jamais disparaitre, elle l'aurait comme rappel pour le reste de l'éternité enfin si elle vit aussi longtemps…

Quand on compagnon examina son travail et son œuvre, il sourit béatement, fier de lui. Il fit la même chose qu'il avait faite avec ses mains avec ses orteils, ses pieds et ses jambes. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait la bruler et ce serait une peine beaucoup trop douce pour tout ce que cette chienne manipulatrice avait provoqué et fait.

Avec un peu d'effort, je me dégageais péniblement des bras de Caius et Marcus pour ensuite aller dans la direction d'où était mon compagnon.

Je lui touchai doucement son épaule en étant tout de même prudente pour ne pas le brusquer. Il tourna vivement son attention vers moi et me regarda intensément. Quand mes yeux croisèrent les siens, j'aperçu que je n'avais pas affaire à Jasper, mais à son coté plus obscur et sauvage. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi les autres n'ont pas osé s'approcher de lui pour arrêter ses mutilations sur Alice.

« Major, arrête là où tu en es. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle parte d'une manière aussi douce ? » Lui demandais-je innocemment d'une voix douceâtre.

Mon compagnon me fit un sourire diabolique et carnassier en me prenant la main qui était sur son épaule et me tira contre son corps tonique pour que je sois collé tout contre lui. Je le sentis fouiner mon cou avec son nez et déposer plusieurs baisers le long de mon cou, je gémis à la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Je l'entendis rire doucement à ma réaction avant qu'il ne se dégage et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient complètement noirs remplis de désir, de faim et de besoin, certainement pas de sang.

Je lui fis à mon tour un sourire machiavélique avant de regarder par-dessus mon épaule à Jane qui attendait avec impatience ma demande.

« Jane, amuse-toi bien… » Lui dis-je comme encouragement.

Dans ma vision périphérique, je vis les autres frémir en sachant très bien ce que le pouvoir de Jane pouvait faire pour une personne. Cette dernière regarda pendant un bref instant, Aro lui demanda, la permission. Quand celui-ci lui fit signe avec sa main, un sourire malade apparut sur son visage d'ange avant de porter ses yeux perçants sur le corps tremblant d'Alice…

« Souffrance… » Murmura Jane d'un ton froid avec un visage impassible.

La seconde suivante, Alice hurlait à l'agonie… Quant à moi, je m'assurais que mon compagnon était toujours à l'abri de tout pouvoir.

« Jane… » La ramena à l'ordre Aro en murmurant.

« Démitri, Alec, chargez-vous de Miss Brandon… » Ordonna Caius d'un ton froid et autoritaire.

Les deux Alec et Démitri vinrent prendre le corps en morceaux frémissant d'Alice.

« Aro, que comptes-tu faire d'elle ? » demandais-je avec un sourire narquois.

« Nous allons la garder pendant 20ans, c'est le même nombre d'années qu'elle a causé des préjudices à ton compagnon et à toi, le même nombre d'années qu'elle sera séparé du sien. Elle le verra certes, mais seulement une fois par mois. Alice servira les Volturi en tant qu'esclave c'est-à-dire qu'elle servira tout le monde dans le château et sera punie pour ses méfaits en subissant les capacités des membres de la garde… » Répondit sombrement Aro avec un rictus mauvais.

En imaginant cela, je n'avais aucune envie d'être à sa place surtout en sachant que l'une des punitions serait de se faire torturer par le don de Jane et d'être privé de sang, elle en aurait, mais une quantité minime.

Après un dernier regard et un hochement de tête venant des trois dirigeants et des gardes, les Volturi disparurent petit à petit pour émerger complètement dans les bois environnants.

Subitement après que les Volturi furent partis, je sentis des bras forts m'attraper par la taille pour que je me retrouve dans une étreinte puissante telle une jeune mariée. Avec un grognement primal, mon compagnon se mit à courir à travers la forêt pour m'emmener je ne sais où…

Notre vitesse commença à ralentir au bout d'une heure ou deux, je ne savais pas très bien où nous nous trouvions, par le paysage m'entourant et la neige sur le sol, je devinais que nous étions quelque part au Canada ou en Alaska.

Mon compagnon me déposa sur le sol neigeux, mais ne me relâcha pas pour autant ma main. Il commença à me trainer le long d'un chemin de terre recouvert de cette poudreuse blanche et froide. Au bout du sentier se trouvait un vieux chalet en bois d'un air rustique, mais très naturel. Il correspondait à mon homme.

Je ne pus observer plus longtemps parce que Jasper me tira à l'intérieur en claquant la porte avec son pied. À peine que je me fus retourné pour lui faire face qu'une paire de lèvres douce et lisse entrèrent en collision avec les miennes. Ce baiser était loin d'être lent et tendre, il était passionné et rude…

M'écartant à bout de souffle, même si je n'en avais pas besoin, je fus accueilli par un compagnon aux yeux noirs comme l'ébène où je pouvais tout de même y lire de la tendresse et de la préoccupation en plus du désir et besoin.

« Désolé pour cela, j'ai eu envie de le faire depuis que je t'ai vu dans cette petite clairière avec Rosalie, après que j'ai lâché ma bête à l'air libre que depuis des années elle fût emprisonnée dans la cage que j'avais créée… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste été surprise, il n'y a pas de mal, ni de quoi s'inquiéter. » Répondis-je d'une voix douce en caressant l'une de ses joues dans un geste tendre avec ma main.

Comprenant ce que je disais, il hocha la tête et me sourit avec adoration.

« Je comprendrais si tu veux prendre les choses lentement… » Commença-t-il doucement afin de ne pas me brusquer.

« Non, ça va maintenant. J'ai eu quelques années pour m'habituer à cette situation et tout ce que j'ai vécu. En plus, Peter, Charlotte et Marcus m'ont tous les trois préparé au fait qu'un jour je rencontrerais mon compagnon même si je suis sûr que tous trois savaient de qui il s'agissait avant que je ne le réalise moi-même. Donc non, je n'ai pas peur à ce sujet. Je suis totalement et complètement prête pour être avec toi que ce soit mon cœur ou mon corps. » Lui dis-je confiante.

Jasper m'examina profondément pendant quelques secondes avant de se pencher lentement et prudemment vers moi pour enfin capturer ma bouche avec ses lèvres pécheresses dans un lent, mais passionné baiser.

Maintenant, il me restait plus qu'une chose à faire avant de partager mon éternité avec mon compagnon, prendre ma revanche sur Laurent, que ça allait être amusant surtout quand il allait mendier pour sa misérable existence…

Après ce jour-là où mon compagnon m'a réclamé comme la sienne, Jasper et moi nous nous sommes mis à courir dans la direction de l'Alaska quelques jours plus tard. Mon compagnon voulait un sacré morceau de Laurent, nous n'avions prévenu personne, mais en connaissant Peter comme je le fais, j'étais sûr qu'il était déjà en route à notre suite avec Charlotte à ses cotes. Ayant Peter comme créateur, j'avais un lien très spécial avec lui, très fort aussi. Un peu comme entre deux âmes sœurs, mais moins puissants. Chaque lien était différent. Celui entre Peter et moi était que nous pouvions ressentir les émotions de l'autre.

Jasper e moi arrivâmes très vite en Alaska où séjournaient les Denali. Je me tenais légèrement en retrait de mon compagnon en le rassurant que j'étais en sécurité de tout danger. Nous traversions la forêt du territoire Denali à une vitesse humaine, même si j'étais quelques en arrière de mon compagnon, je lui tenais la main. J'avais besoin de sa présence et de son toucher. C'était une expérience que je n'avais pas envie de vivre, mais je savais qu'il le fallait, pour le bien de ma santé mentale et pour mon avenir, mon éternité avec Jasper.

Jasper e regarda de par-dessus son épaule et hocha la tête vers moi. Signe que je mette mon capuchon en place. En effet, j'avais mon long manteau des Volturi sur moi pour n'alerter personne de mon identité…

Arrivés suffisamment près de la demeure des Denali, nous nous stoppâmes dans un mouvement brusque et nous attendîmes plusieurs secondes voir quelques minutes avant que nous soyons accueillis par un membre du clan.

C'est bien entendu Éléazar qui sortit avec un visage inquiet et un sourire poli.

« Jasper… » Salua-t-il poliment à mon compagnon en guise de bienvenue.

Quand il me vit, il m'examina avant de relâcher un soupir de soulagement.

« Bella… » M'accueillit-il plus joyeux.

« Éléazar… » Dis-je en hochant la tête dans sa direction.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » me demanda-t-il en voyant que Jasper n'était pas prêt à lui répondre ou à le saluer en retour.

« Te souviens-tu de mon histoire quand j'étais humaine que je t'ai raconté lors de notre rencontre ? » lui demandais-je.

« Oui, bien entendu. Comment pourrais-je oublier une telle histoire abominable ? » Répondit-il.

« Eh bien l'homme qui m'a violé fait je le crains parti de ton coven j'en ai bien peur… » L'informais-je.

Éléazar écarquilla les yeux dans l'horreur, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit parce que suite à ma révélation, une des vitres de l'étage de la maison se brisa faisant ainsi tomber de nombreux morceaux de verre et un vampire à la peau sombre atterri sur le sol avant d'essayer de cavaler à toute hâte essayant ainsi de s'enfuir.

Avant qu'il ne puisse aller très loin cependant, Jasper accourut après lui et le plaqua au sol quelques secondes plus tard quand il l'eut attrapé. Afin d'empêcher Laurent de se débattre, Jasper mit un de ses genoux dans le dos de cet homme qui m'avait détruite et ses mains en les maintenant dans le dos de Laurent.

Éléazar regarda vers Laurent avec colère et dégout en secouant la tête incrédule se demandant sans doute comment il n'avait pas vu cela. En tournant sa tête dans ma direction, il me sourit tristement, partageant ainsi mon fardeau.

« Fais ce que tu as à faire… Cependant, autant te prévenir, Irina pourrait vouloir se venger, ils sont compagnons. Par contre, je ne suis plus si sûr qu'ils soient de vrais compagnons. » M'informa-t-il.

« Je sais. Si elle tente quoi que ce soit pour interférer avec ce problème, je n'aurais pas le choix que d'intervenir… » L'avertis-je.

« Je comprends… » Me répondit-il tristement avant de se tourner et d'entrer dans la maison rejoignant ainsi sa famille.

Une fois, Éléazar disparut, j'allai rejoindre l'endroit où se trouvait mon compagnon et Laurent. Ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre afin de sortir de l'emprise de Jasper, mais cela était impossible puisque mon compagnon avait une prise ferme sur ce morceau de merde.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda Laurent en criant et en se tortillant.

« Nous allons nous amuser un peu avec toi comme tu l'as fait avec ma compagne… » Déclara mon compagnon sombrement.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! » Répliqua Laurent paniqué en s'agitant dans tous les sens essayant ainsi de trouver un moyen de sortir de la poigne de fer de mon compagnon, mais hélas pour lui, c'était sans succès.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me plaçai devant le corps tremblant de Laurent.

« Oh, mais quel sale menteur horrible que tu es là, Laurent ! » dis-je d'une voix faussement innocente et douce.

« Qui-Qui es-tu ? » bégaya-t-il en voyant mon long manteau noir des Volturi.

En réponse à sa question, je m'agenouillai pour que je sois à quelques centimètres de son visage. Que ça me plaisait de le voir aussi terrifier. Son visage était marqué de crainte et de peur.

« Mon nom actuel est Isabella Whitlock-Volturi, mais quand j'étais humaine, mon nom était Isabella Marie Swan… » Murmurais-je près de son oreille.

Une fois la révélation de mon identité, je baissai le capuchon de mon manteau de ma tête afin qu'il puisse voir mon visage.

Laurent écarquilla les yeux surpris et sous le choc, mais bien vite l'horreur et la terreur vinrent remplir ses yeux.

« Tu es censé être morte… » Paniqua-t-il en gigotant de plus en plus.

« C'est ce que tu aurais aimé hein ? Les rêves ne se réalisent pas toujours, cependant. » Riais-je sombrement et cruellement.

« Jasper… » Dis-je.

Aussitôt, mon homme relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur cette ordure. Aussi rapidement que possible, Laurent se releva d'un bond et commença à détaler à toute vitesse comme sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était le cas, craignant certainement pour sa pitoyable vie.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin parce qu'avec un geste de ma main, un mur de feu se dressa à quelques mètres de lui, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Se retournant, Laurent observa autour de lui dans les moindres recoins s'il y avait une quelconque sortie ou issue afin de pouvoir s'échapper. En comprenant cela, j'entourais Laurent, Jasper et moi dans une cage de feu ainsi personne ne pourra ni entrer, ni sortir.

Laurent fit un pas en arrière sous le choc en voyant le mur gigantesque de feu. Il portait une expression effrayée sur son visage. Lentement, tel un chasseur, mon compagnon s'approcha vers sa proie qu'était Laurent. Avec un visage déterminé, Laurent se mit dans une position accroupie, prêt à l'attaque et à combattre pour se vie parce qu'il savait qu'elle était menacée, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux.

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi. J'ai payé mes crimes avec les Volturi… » Annonça-t-il essayant sans doute de nous faire changer d'avis.

Jasper ria de bon cœur en réponse, amuser à ses tentatives pathétiques de sortir de cette situation, situation dans laquelle il s'était mis lui-même.

« Tu es une nuisance pour les Volturi et notre nature. Tu nous exposes à chaque fois avec tes proies. Tu laisses les corps de tes victimes à découvert. Les êtres humains se posent des questions. » Dis-je.

Je vis du coin de mon œil le reste du coven Denali sortir. Tanya me fit un sourire séduisant et ravageur. Je roulais mes yeux à ses pitreries. Je savais très bien depuis longtemps qu'elle me désirait, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de réciproque. Irina était retenue par Kate et Garrett, ces deux-là me firent un clin d'œil complice.

« Ce n'est pas seulement la chasse aux humains qui est nuisible et qui nous pose problème dans ce cas-ci, mais le viol d'humaines de tout âge. Les volturi ne tolèrent pas cela, que tu chasses des humains, ça passe, car c'est notre ressource naturelle, mais que tu viol tes victimes, ça, c'est inadmissible. » Dis-je avec un sourire amusé en voyant son expression de terreur.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, Laurent ! » lui demanda Irina en criant hystériquement.

Laurent ne répondis pas préférant regarder à ses pieds d'un air coupable, mais je savais qu'il ne ressentait ni remord, ni culpabilité. Irina laissa entendre un long cri étrangler pour finir par un soupir. Elle lui tourna le dos en entrant dans la maison. Voyant comme elle réagissait face à Laurent et lui en allant voir d'autres femmes ainsi qu'en violant des humaines, je pouvais supposer qu'ils n'étaient pas de véritables compagnons. De vrais compagnons ne pouvaient ni rester à l'écart de l'autre, ni tromper l'autre. Carmen et Éléazar suivirent ses pas refusant de regarder cela.

Je reconcentrais mon attention vers l'homme avec qui j'allais passer le reste de mon éternité avant de regarder l'homme qui avait volé mon innocence, mais aussi ma vie et le fait que je ne reverrais jamais plus mon père, mon héros.

En voyant mes yeux bleus nuit, Laurent recula d'instinct. Je souris malicieusement dans sa direction. Oh oui ! Il allait certainement souffrir et mendier.

À pas de prédateur, je fis mon chemin vers cette créature répugnante. M'arrêtant à quelques mètres de lui, j'utilisais mon don qui était semblable à celui de Kate à part que contrairement à elle, je n'avais pas besoin de toucher la personne sur laquelle je l'utilisais.

Laurent écarquilla les yeux quand il vit de l'électricité sortir de mes doigts et recouvrant mes mains. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je lui envoyai une grosse dose vers un endroit bien précis. Je portais un sourire satisfait et malicieux. Ça allait le faire regretter de m'avoir violé. Dans ma vision périphérique, je vis Garrett ainsi que mon compagnon mettre leurs mains à cet endroit qui leur était très précieux. Laurent, quant à lui, tomba sur ses genoux à l'agonie au sol en tenant ses bijoux bien serrer dans ses mains, s'assurant ainsi qu'ils étaient toujours là et toujours bien en place.

Cet homme me regarda en suppliant d'arrêter ma torture qui commençait seulement, il n'avait donc pas compris que je ne faisais que débuter mon petit jeu. Je lui riais au ne diaboliquement. Je vis les autres frissonner en entendant le son de mon rire à part peut-être mon compagnon.

Je baissais l'une des barrières de feu de la cage et envoya Laurent voler avec le don du vent pour qu'il aille s'écraser contre plusieurs arbres. Ceux-ci tombèrent au sol à l'impact de la collision. Laurent secoua la tête remettant ses idées en place puis se releva péniblement.

Mon compagnon se précipita vers Laurent et le tira par les cheveux pour le regarder dans les yeux. Jasper le regarda froidement. Laurent quant à lui le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés de peur. Quand je me fus assuré que mon compagnon avait une bonne prise de lui, je relevai la barrière de feu, l'empêchant tout moyen de fuite.

« Dis-moi, Laurent. Qui est ton créateur ? » Demanda mon compagnon avec un visage impassible et des yeux noirs furieux.

« M-Maria… » Bégaya-t-il terrifier de Jasper.

« Vois-tu c'est la même personne qui a fait la personne que je suis maintenant. Tu connais surement le genre de torture que cette salope exerce ? N'est-ce pas ? » Questionna mon compagnon à quelques centimètres du visage de Laurent.

« O-Oui… » Dit-il en tremblant.

Avant que Jasper puisse commencer sa torture, je me mis dans une position accroupie et mes deux mains à plat sur le sol. En regardant mon compagnon, je le protégeai de mon bouclier physique et mental afin qu'il soit sur et qu'il ne ressente pas les effets de ce que j'allais faire. Rassurer de cela, je me concentrai sur l'électricité et envoya une grande vague de courant électrique à travers la terre. L'effet fut immédiat, Jasper relâcha Laurent et celui-ci retomba au sol en se tortillant de convulsions dû aux chocs électriques qui parcouraient son corps. Il tremblait violemment avec ses yeux allant à l'arrière de sa tête. Laurent hurla de douleur à l'agonie. Mon pouvoir pouvait parfois être pire que celui de Jane quand je l'utilisais de cette façon.

Jasper releva Laurent avec celui-ci toujours en frissonnant en le prenant par les cheveux. Il le relâcha finalement d'un coup sec, mais avant que Laurent puisse réagir, mon compagnon prit l'une de ses mains et la tira si fortement qu'elle s'arracha de son corps sous le coup. Laurent hurla à l'agonie. Très vite, cependant, Laurent essaya de mordre Jasper. Ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire parce qu'il l'envoya valser avec son pied à l'opposé de là où nous nous trouvions. Avant que Laurent puisse frapper de plein fouet le mur de feu, j'installais une barrière avec mon bouclier physique afin qu'il ne brule pas, ce serait bien trop facile.

Quand Laurent retomba lourdement au sol, je me précipitais très vite vers l'endroit où Laurent gisait. J'étais déçue, il ne mettait pas un combat digne de ce nom, sans l'avertir, j'extirpais son bras droit puis l'autre. Il me regarda avec douleur e souffrance. J'avais presque pitié pour lui, enfin presque.

Décider de mettre un terme à cela au plus vite, je mis mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête, mais avant que je fasse un geste, je fus brutalement interrompu par mon compagnon venant dans ma direction avec un sourire malicieux. Il avait quelque chose en tête.

Jasper se mit au niveau de Laurent avant de lui enlever son pantalon en l'arrachant dans un geste brusque avant d'enlever avec force son sexe. Je grimaçai en sifflant légèrement imaginant vaguement ce que Laurent doit ressentir en ce moment précis. Je vis Garrett grincer des dents et se mettre derrière Kate, le plus loin possible de Jasper et de moi. Kate roula simplement les yeux aux frasques de son compagnon.

« Putain ! » s'exclama Garrett en mettant ses mains devant lui pour se protéger.

« Ça, c'est pour avoir violé la compagne ! » déclara durement mon compagnon avec un sourire moqueur en voyant Laurent dans une telle douleur. Il était impitoyable, il n'avait aucune pitié pour celui qui m'avait tant blessé et me prit une grosse partie de ma vie. Il m'avait fallu plusieurs années pour devenir la femme que j'étais aujourd'hui et cela grâce à l'aide de Peter, Charlotte, Marcus et certains des Volturi.

« Il est tout à toi, ma chérie ! » m'annonça mon compagnon fier de lui.

Je tirai d'un geste vif la tête du corps de Laurent et la laissai rouler sur le sol avant de commencer à mettre le reste du corps en morceaux en allant bien lentement afin que Laurent ressente encore plus de douleur de ce qu'il éprouvait. Rassemblant les parties du corps qui jonchaient le sol, je me dirigeai vers le milieu de la cage de feu et baissai le mur de feu puis empilèrent les restes de Laurent avant d'allumer un bucher.

Mon compagnon vint me rejoindre et me prit dans ses bras, les autres vinrent également près de nous afin d'observer le corps de Laurent s'enflammer lentement. Enfin, je m'étais vengé. Je dois être honnête, cela me procurait un peu de satisfaction. Je me sentais mieux. Je regardais à ma droite pour voir émerger Peter et Charlotte de la foret avec des yeux inquiets, je savais qu'ils avaient été dans les bois depuis un moment déjà, ils attendaient juste que j'en finisse, en plus, je suis sûr que Peter retenait Charlotte de ne pas venir. Elle était une vraie mère poule pour ces cas-là. Pour rassurer ces deux-là, je leur souris doucement. Peter hocha simplement la tête en me rendant mon sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me dirigeais vers la frontière entre la Push et Forks avec à mes cotes, mon compagnon, Charlotte et Peter. À peine sur la ligne du traité, qu'un mur de loups géants apparut devant nous ! Un loup gris argenté disparut derrière un gros buisson pour faire ensuite apparaitre Paul. Celui-ci me sourit joyeusement et impatient, hocha la tête vers Jasper, Charlotte et Peter poliment.

« Viens… » Me dit-il.

Les loups se reculèrent et inclinèrent leur tête vers le bas pour créer un chemin dans leur milieu. Je restais là estomaquer à les regarder pendant quelques secondes avant de marcher et suivre Paul, avec les loups nous suivre à nos côtés. Avec Peter, Charlotte et Jasper, nous continuâmes à marcher derrière Paul et les loups vers les falaises. Une petite maison blanche se tenait debout à l'orée des bois.

Paul e regarda avec un sourire narquois me cachant bien évidement quelque chose. Paul s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée, frappa plusieurs fois avant d'entrer comme s'il était chez lui. Après quelques secondes, je me décidais finalement et le suivit prudemment sur mes gardes.

Un grand homme, assez robuste se tenait dos à moi observant des photos accrocher sur les murs de la maison, ces murs étaient recouverts de photos. En les fixant mieux, je réalisai qu'il s'agissait en fait de photos avec moi de quand j'étais humaine, certaine quand j'étais bébé et un petit enfant et d'autres de quand j'étais plus âgée. Mais comment les avait-il eus et qui était-il ?

En sentant sans aucun doute la présence de tout le monde dans la pièce, le vampire se retourna, dès que je le vis, c'était comme si j'étais gelé sur place, j'avais les yeux écarquillés en voyant de qui il s'agissait et la bouche grande ouverte. Aussi vite que je réalisais l'identité de la personne, ma main vola vers ma bouche et un cri de surprise en sortit.

« Papa… » Murmurais-je après plusieurs minutes à l'examiner plus précisément avant de me précipiter vers lui et sauter dans ses bras en sanglotant.

Cet homme, Charlie Swan, mon père ria de bon cœur. Si je pouvais verser des larmes, un torrent de celles-ci coulerait de mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Après toutes ces années, croyant que mon père était mort, il était ici, à la Push.

« Comment ? » lui chuchotais-je toujours dans ses bras.

« Un nomade. J'étais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment… » Répondit-il en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte.

Je me tournai et regardai Paul ainsi que les autres loups en souriant largement avec des yeux pétillants, il y avait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais plus senti aussi complète.

« Merci… » Dis-je heureuse.

Je les remerciais de ne pas l'avoir tué une fois que sa transformation avait été terminée. Paul avait sans doute pris cette décision pour moi…

Avec mon père, mon compagnon, Peter, Charlotte, ma famille de loups, les Cullen et les Volturi, j'étais enfin complète. Je pouvais être heureuse. Je sentis mon compagnon me prendre dans ses bras et serrer la main de mon père. En voyant mon père et l'homme de ma vie ainsi j'étais comblé et épanoui…

Que notre vie ensemble commence…

… FIN…


End file.
